On my own
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: (Spoiler: letzte Folge Staffel 2) - Es schüttet in Strömen, Gewitter toben über die Ostküste. Kate beschließt mit Castle sprechen zu müssen, doch alles kommt anders als erwartet - Drama/Romance ...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Anfänglich stellt sich immer die Frage, wieso eine neue Story beginnen? Aber dieses Mal war es eigentlich keine Absicht, dieses Mal passierte es einfach, obwohl das letzte Kapitel von „Try to impress" noch fehlt. Ich weiß, Asche auf mein Haupt! Aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich momentan nicht zuhause, bin beruflich unterwegs (quasi ohne Internet, um Sachen nachlesen zu können) und diese Geschichte ist in meinem „Scrapbook" bereits seit einigen Wochen beinahe fertig, also musste ich sie quasi zu Papier bringen. _

_Inspiration: „On my own" aus „Les Miserables" von - vielleicht habe ich das Lied in der neuen Interpretation einfach zu gut gefunden, zu passend für dieses Szenario. _

_Angemerkt sei, dass mir leider die Charaktere von „Castle" nicht gehören, ich spiele lediglich mit ihnen. Wären sie die meinen, hätten wir viel mehr Bett-Szenen, mehr Drama und noch einmal viel mehr Caskett Momente. _

_Spoiler: letzte Folge der 2. Staffel, letzte Szene. _

**#+#+#+#**

**On my own **

**#+#+#+#+**

**Kapitel 1**

**+#+#+#+**

_And now I'm all alone again_

_Nowhere to go, no one to turn to_

_Without a home without a friend_

_Without a face to say hello to_

_And now the night is near_

_I can make believe he's here_

Es war Sommer, ein angenehmer Sommer bisher. Mitte Juli. Doch seit Tagen tobten heftige Sommergewitter über die Ostküste, die ergiebige Regengüsse mit sich brachten. Und seitdem es schüttete, war es kühler geworden, wesentlich kühler.

Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem Richard mit Gina im Arm das Revier verlassen hatte. Wochen. Wochen der Einsamkeit. Wochen der Sehnsucht. Wochen des nicht Wissens, wie es weitergehen sollte, könnte. Wochen, in denen die Unsicherheit sie überkommen hatte, ob er jemals wieder zurückkommen würde. Wochen, in denen sie sich mehrmals gefragt hatte, ob es nicht einfach ihre Schuld gewesen war, dass es die blonde Frau war, die mit ihm das Revier verlassen hatte. Zu oft hatte sie sein Angebot ausgeschlagen, zu oft ihn wissen lassen, dass sie jetzt mit Demming beisammen sei, auch wenn diese Beziehung keinerlei emotionale Bedeutung mit sich brachte. Zumindest nicht von ihrer Seite. Demming umgarnte sie, das gefiel ihr, und Richards Eifersucht war deutlich sichtbar, was diesen ganzen Prozess noch interessanter erscheinen ließ.

Doch nun war der Moment gekommen, an dem Kate sich vorgenommen hatte, mit Richard zu sprechen. Trotz des heftigen Regens hatte sie sich ihre enganliegenden, auf der Seite geschnürten Lederhosen angezogen, ein Top und darüber die Lederjacke, hatte das Motorrad, die Harley Davidson Softtail, aus der Garage geholt und saß nun auf ihr, immer noch in Gedanken versunken, ob sie den Weg in die Hamptons wirklich hinter sich bringen sollten.

Der Regen peitschte gegen den Helm, gegen ihr Gesicht, sodass sie teilweise kaum etwas sah. Doch fuhr sie weiter, weiter und weiter. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Musste ihm sagen, wie sie zu ihm stand. Musste ihn wissen lassen, dass sie vorgehabt hatte, mit ihm in die Hamptons zu fahren, um zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen.

Mittels ihrer polizeilichen Möglichkeiten, hatte Kate herausgefunden, wo sein Haus war. Auf Google Maps hatte sie sich die Luftbildaufnahmen des Gebäudes und des Grundstückes angesehen, feststellen müssen, wie monumental es war. Er hatte nicht nur ein Millionen-Dollar-Loft, nein, auch eine Millionen-Villa in den Hamptons, einem der begehrtesten Teile der Ostküste.

Er besaß so viel, das sie sich niemals leisten konnte. Gut, sie hatte von ihrer Mutter Geld geerbt. Für sie war der verhältnismäßig geringe Gehalt, den man als Polizistin, besonders in den ersten Jahren, bekam, niemals ein Thema gewesen. Ihre drei Garnituren Uniform hatte sie gehegt wie ihren Augapfel. Schließlich als Detective hatte sie großen Wert darauf gelegt, passend gekleidet zu kommen – Kostüme, Anzüge, die passenden Schuhe, für sie immer in einer gewissen Höhe. Ihre Blusen ließ sie professionell reinigen, weil sie selbst nicht dazukam. Ihre Leidenschaften – die hohen Schuhe und die Lederjacken – hatte sie ausgelebt. Inzwischen füllten die Jacken eine ganze Schrankhälfte.

Obwohl sie schon mehr als zwei Stunden unterwegs war, der Regen durchgehend niedergegangen war, hatte sie bisher keine Pause eingelegt. Kate fragte sich auch nicht, wieso sie nicht mit dem Auto gefahren war. Sie fragte sich nicht, wieso sie sich das bei diesem Wetter antat. Sie fragte sich gar nichts. Nichts.

Irgendwann kam sie an seinem Haus an, stelle die Harley etwas abseits ab und ging um das Haus herum, da sie nicht anläuten wollte. Zuvor wollte sie sich die aktuelle Lage ansehen, auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass es Castles Haus war – zumindest sagte sie sich das.

Und als sie schließlich am Glasverbau des Wintergartens ankam, sah sie das, was sie stets erhofft hatte, nicht zu sehen. Rick saß vor dem offenen Kamin, umgeben von Grünpflanzen, Gina an seine Schulter gelehnt. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und las ihr etwas vor.

Wieso? Wieso musste dies immer ihr passieren, fragte sich Kate. Wieso hatte sie so lange gewartet? Wieso hatte sie vor diesem einen Tag immer abgelehnt, mit ihm den Memorial Day zu verbringen? Wieso? Sie hätte vielleicht all das haben können, vielleicht etwas mehr, vielleicht etwas weniger.

Ohne auch nur einmal anzuklopfen, lief sie zurück zu ihrer Maschine, saß auf. Nun strömte nicht nur Regen über ihre bereits komplett durchnässte Kleidung, nein, nun strömten auch Tränen ihr Gesicht hinab und vermischten sich mit den Ergüssen des Himmels auf ihrer kalten, geröteten Haut.

In der nächsten kleinen Ortschaft entdeckte sie ein Geschäft, das Alkohol verkaufte. Ohne nachzudenken, ging sie hinein, nahm nicht einmal den Helm ab, und kaufte drei Flaschen der Marke, die ihr schon manch einen Abend nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter erleichtert hatten – Lagavulin. Scotch.

Während ihr Vater sich dem Alkohol hingegeben hatte, hatte sie nur am Glas genippt. Hatte festgestellt, dass ihr dieses dunkle Getränk schmeckte. Manchmal brannte es im Rachen. Manchmal war es zu warm oder zu kalt für ihren Geschmack. Manchmal hatte sie die falsche Marke erwischt und feststellen müssen, dass es lediglich Lagavulin war, der ihr schmeckte.

Mit den drei Flaschen in ihrer Packtasche fuhr sie weiter, bis Kate an der Küstenstraße in einer Kurve eine Art Parkmöglichkeit entdeckte. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Aussichtspunkt für Besucher, Touristen. Die dunkelhaarige Frau stellte ihr Motorrad ab, drehte den Verschluss der ersten Flasche auf und blickte in die Ferne.

Unter ihr waren Klippen, ein kleiner Pfad, der an den Strand hinunter führte. Blitze donnerten auf den Strand hernieder, erleuchteten von Zeit zu Zeit das Meer, dann wieder den Strand, in der Nähe gebaute Häuser. Doch das einzige Bild, welches sich Kate bot, war das von Rick und Gina, wie sie vor dem Kamin saßen und so … - wie wirkten sie? Kate fand keinen Begriff dafür. Daher nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck, hängte den Helm über den Lenker.

**+#+#+ Währenddessen in New York +#+#+#**

„Hast du noch eine Idee, wo sie sein könnte?", frage Javier Lanie, die gerade durch Kates Wohnzimmer streifte. Irgendwie sah es anders aus als sonst. Irgendwie, weniger perfekt. Kate war normalerweise nicht oft zuhause, deswegen lag selten etwas irgendwo herum. Doch dieses Mal entdeckte sie eine einfach hingeworfene Decke auf der Couch, leere Gläser in der Abwasch, eine Handtasche, offen und ausgeleert, am Esstisch.

Bisher hatten Kevin und Esposito sich nicht getraut, Kates Schlafzimmer zu betreten, daher machte es die Pathologin. Das Bett war ungemacht. Kleidungsstücke lagen herum. Das war nicht die Wohnung, die sie kannte. Alles war anders. Kate war anders gewesen in den letzten Wochen.

Zwei Tage war Kate nicht in der Arbeit erschienen. Die Jungs versuchten es vor Montgomery zu kaschieren, der natürlich ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, aber nichts sagte. Zu viel hatte er mit Kate bereits erlebt, zu oft hatte sie alles gegeben und hatte beinahe auf sich selbst vergessen, ihre Bedürfnisse.

Seit Wochen tarnten die drei Freunde Kates Verhalten. Sie kam später, blieb wesentlich länger, bis man sie nachhause schickte. Sie schien selten komplett bei der Sache zu sein.

Alles hatte mit dem Feiertag, mit Memorial-Day, begonnen, alles an dem Tag, nachdem Rick und Gina New York verlassen hatten. Gemeinsam waren sie im Aufenthaltsraum gestanden, gemeinsam hatten sie gesehen, wie Kate kurz davor gewesen war, ihm zu sagen, dass sie mitkommen würde, dass alles mit Demming ein Ende gefunden hatte. Und dann hatten sie alle gesehen, wie ihr Herz brach, wie es in tausende kleine Scherben zersprang, als Gina um die Ecke kam, um Rick abzuholen. Sie hatten Kate einfach stehen lassen, keinen Blick mehr zurück geworfen. Man würde sich im Herbst wieder sehen. Doch klangen die Worte nicht wie eine Versicherung, eher wie eine Frage, ein großes Eventuell. Ein Fragezeichen.

Lanie stand an ihrem Bett, setzte sich hin und begann zu rekapitulieren, was passiert war. Kate hatte am Feiertag ihr Team nachhause geschickt, ihnen versichert, dass sie keinerlei Hilfe benötigen würde. Es würden keine großen Fälle am Memorial-Day ans Licht kommen. Doch hatte sie sich mehr als nur geirrt, das wusste Lanie heute. Sie erinnerte sich an die Fotos, die sie gesehen hatte. Bereits kurz vor 12 Uhr Mittag wurde Kate zu einem Tatort gerufen – man hatte Kinderleichen entdeckt. Drei frisch ermordete Kinderleichen. Jungen. Mit goldenen Locken.

Alleine war Kate auf all den Fotos zu sehen, mit einem Gerichtsmediziner, den Lanie nicht wirklich kannte, der jung und unerfahren war – aber das Los des Feiertags gezogen hatte. Es waren Fotos geschossenen worden, an denen Kate mit ihren Fingern über die feinen, jungen Gesichter strich. Auf denen sie ihre Haare berührt hatte und Lanie hatte entdecken können, dass es Tränen waren, die ihr in den Augen standen. Oftmals war der Ermittler nicht auf den Bildern zu sehen, dieses Mal, egal wer sie gemacht hatte, war Kate beinahe auf jedem.

Javier, Kevin und Lanie hatten die Fotos gesehen und sich die Schuld am geänderten Verhalten gegeben, welches Kate nun an den Tag legte.

Als Lanie schließlich in der Küche in den Müll sah, nur sie hatte von den drei Anwesenden das Wissen, wo der Müll sich befand, entdeckte sie die leeren Flaschen – Scotch. Die Marke ihres Vaters – Lagavulin. Und mehr als eine. Dies bestätigte bereits indirekt Lanies Sorgen, ihre Ängste.

Sie wusste, wie es normalerweise funktionierte, wenn Kate und Castle in einen Mordfall involviert wären, besonders wenn es sich um Jugendliche- oder Kinderleichen handelte. Kate wäre stoisch, würde darauf warten, dass Rick irgendwann Alexis anrufe, nachfrage, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Er würde ihr mitteilen, dass er sie liebe. Mit diesen wenigen Worten war Ricks Welt wieder heil, mittlerweile war allerdings auch die junge Polizistin auf diese Sätze angewiesen, die ihr Hoffnung gaben, dass es irgendwo dort draußen noch eine heile Welt gäbe.

In welche Probleme hatte sich Kate nun begeben? Wo war sie? Es gab vielleicht wirklich nur einen Ausweg – sie musste über früh oder spät doch Castle anrufen, obwohl sie Kate versprechen musste, egal was in diesem Sommer passiere, dies nicht zu tun. Er hatte sich für ein Leben ohne sie entschieden, auch wenn Kate dies natürlich niemals so klar formuliert hatte, und sie wünschte nicht, dass er auch nur ein Teil des ihren werden würde. Inständig hatte die Pathologin gehofft, dass er sich irgendwann melden würde, wenn nicht bei Kate dann bei einem der Jungs oder ihr, aber niemals hatte sein Name aufgeschienen, als eines der iPhones läutete. Niemals.

Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, das eine Versprechen zu brechen. Das erste und hoffentlich einzige Mal.

+#+#+

Ende Kapitel 1

+#+#+#

A/N: Ich habe das letzte Kapitel wirklich nicht vergessen. Kommendes Wochenende gibt es 100% das letzte Kapitel. I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

**+#+#+#**

**On my own – Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+#**

Lanie ging abermals in Kates Schlafzimmer, setzte sich in den Sessel, der am Fenster stand. Diese Wochen, die Kate in ihrem provisorischen Apartment wohnte, welches Rick ihr organisiert hatte, nachdem ihres explodiert war, hatte sie kleinweise eingerichtet – besser gesagt an drei Wochenenden, gemeinsam mit Lanie. Sie war in die Antiquitätengeschäfte gegangen, hatte sich einige Möbel ausgesucht und diese mit Liebe in diesem Provisorium organisiert, weil sie nicht mehr als notwendig bei Rick übernachten wollte. Und er hatte es damals verstanden.

Nun war Kate auf der Suche nach einem richtigen neuen Apartment. Ein Apartment, welches ihren Ansprüchen und Einkommen entsprach. Sie hatte sich bereits einige angesehen, dies wusste Lanie, aber das perfekte war noch nicht dabei gewesen und Rick hatte ihr dieses für ein halbes Jahr organisiert – ein leerstehendes, bis auf die Luxusküche, eines Bekannten von ihm, für das sie nicht einmal Miete zahlen musste.

Daher hatte sie wahrhaftig einiges an Möbeln angesammelt, in Kates uneinheitlichen aber gemütlichen Stil. Diverse Stilrichtungen, die gemeinsam die ihre ergaben. Bunt. Bilderreich.

Ihr Schlafzimmer war in Blautönen gehalten. In dem Sessel sitzend tippte Lanie schließlich Ricks Namen ein und rief an. Es läutete mehrmals, bis schließlich eine Frauenstimme abhob. Gina. Sie erklärte, dass Rick momentan nicht zu sprechen sei. Mehrmals verlangte Lanie nach ihm, stets wurde sie abgewehrt.

Schließlich wählte fünf Minuten später noch einmal die Nummer und war bereits dabei, Gina in ihrer unfreundlichsten Art und Weise mitzuteilen, dass sie Rick nun endlich das Handy reichen sollte, bevor sie ihnen die Polizei ins Haus schicken würde. Doch niemand hob ab, sie landete auf der Mailbox.

Unverrichteten Werkes kehrten alle drei wieder aufs Revier zurück und machten etwas, das sie nicht machten sollten, sie überlegten, welche polizeilichen Methoden sie einsetzen konnten, die halbwegs legal waren, um ihre Freundin zu finden.

Schließlich tippte Javier, ohne viel zu sagen, Kates Nummer in die Handy-GPS-Ordnungsseite ein und der Erfolg wurde innerhalb weniger Augenblicke sichtbar. Sie befand sich in den Hamptons.

Nun mussten sie Castle erreichen und er würde ihnen helfen müssen, da er viel näher an der Stelle residierte als einer von ihnen, es würde sie bei diesem katastrophalen Wetter Stunden kosten, in die Hamptons zu kommen und dazu kam noch, dass sich der Punkt nicht bewegte. Er verharrte auf der Stelle. Nahe dem Meer.

Abermals wählte Lanie seine Nummer, darauf vorbereitet, dass es wieder Gina sein würde, sie ans Telefon ging, doch so war es dieses Mal nicht.

Sie erreichte ihn. Verwundert über ihren Anruf, als hätte Gina niemals etwas ausgerichtet, was sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht getan hatte, schrieb er sich sofort auf, wo Lanie und die Jungs Kate verwunderten. Rick stellte keine Fragen. Dafür gab es keine Zeit.

„Und was soll ich machen, wenn ich sie finde?", fragte Castle, etwas Verunsicherung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Wenn das Wetter bei euch dasselbe Unwesen treibt wie bei uns, bringe sie an einen warmen Ort."

„Wenn sie verletzt sein sollte?"

„Castle, bitte, male …"

„Ich meine es ernst, Lanie. Wenn sie verletzt ist?"

Soweit hatte sie bisher nicht gedacht und das Spital war keine Option. Egal was passiert war, egal welchen Unfug Kate angestellt hatte, man durfte sie nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen, es würde für immer und ewig in ihrem Akt stehen.

„Ich fahre gleich weg", verkündete Lanie. „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

„Lanie …"

„Nein, Rick. Ich komme", und noch im selben Moment verließ Lanie den Pausenraum, als sie auflegte, forderte von den Jungs die genaue Adresse von Ricks Haus, holte aus der Autopsie die notwendigen Sachen, die sie dort stets aufbewahrte – quasi ein Erste Hilfe Set, bestehend aus diversen Verbänden, Infusionen, Schmerzmitteln. Irgendwann hatte sie dieses zusammengestellt, wissend, dass sie oftmals die erste war, die am Tatort ankam, teilweise auch, wenn der Täter noch frei herumlief.

Kevin und Javier fragten nicht nach, wohin Lanie nun fahren würde, sie erahnten es bereits. So wie Rick versprochen hatte, sich auf den Weg zu machen, so tat es nun Lanie, beide in der Hoffnung, dass es ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

**+#+#+# Währenddessen in den Hamptons +#+#+#**

„Wohin fährst du?", fragte Gina, als Rick sich im Moment, als er aufgelegt hatte, bereits die Autoschlüssel schnappte und dabei war, das Haus zu verlassen.

„Kate suchen", warf er ihr nur entgegen. „Ich muss Kate finden."

„Aber Richard …."

„Nicht, Gina!", antwortete er kurz. „Du hättest es mir ausrichten sollen!"

Und mit diesen Worten fiel die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Als Rick sich in seinen Mercedes setzte, peitschte der Regen gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Seine Scheibenwischer hatten kaum eine Chance gegen diese Wassermassen zu gewinnen und trotzdem fuhr er weiter. Wieso hatte Gina es ihm nicht ausgerichtet? Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass Lanie angerufen hatte? Dass sie nach Kate suchte? Wieso hatte Kate sich nicht gemeldet, wenn sie offensichtlich in den Hamptons war?

Er fuhr eine halbe Stunde durch die Gegend, bis er schließlich in einer Kurve ein Motorrad stehen sah. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere trat er mit voller Kraft ins Bremspedal, sodass der Wagen etwas ausbrach, er gegenlenken musste. Doch blieb er neben dem Motorrad stehen. Es war eindeutig Kates Maschine – eine Harley Davidson Softtail. Einige Male hatte er sie bereits damit fahren gesehen, ein Anblick der ihm stets gefallen hatte.

Als er aus dem Wagen stieg, sah er, wie die Blitze den Himmel erleuchten ließen, das Grollen des Donners zuvor hatte ihn sogar etwas erschrecken lassen. Er schien nicht zu merken, wie sein T-Shirt innerhalb weniger Augenblicke komplett durchnässt war.

Castle ging um das Motorrad herum, versuchte seinen Blick in die Ferne schwenken zu lassen, um zu sehen, ob er Kate irgendwo am Rand der Straßen sehen würde. Nichts. Niemand.

Schließlich öffnete er eine der Packtaschen. Darin sah er ihr Handy. Ihr Portmonee. Ihre Dienstwaffe. Doch nun packte ihn ernsthaft die Angst. Sie ließ ihre Dienstwaffe unbeaufsichtigt zurück? Dies würde die Kate, die er kannte, niemals tun. Ohne viel nachzudenken, nahm er sie aus der Packtasche, und versperrte sie in seinem Wagen, dasselbe tat er mit den anderen Utensilien, die er vorgefunden hatte.

Vorsichtig schritt er schließlich an die Kante des Parkplatzes heran. Unter ihm eröffneten sich Klippen, gegen die das aufgewühlte Meer peitschte. Schließlich sah er einen Pfad der hinabführte. Er musste sicherstellen, dass sie nicht irgendwo dort unten lag. Als er sich in diese Richtung bewegte, sah er den metallenen Drehverschluss einer Flasche in der Nähe des Motorrades liegen. Scotch. Und die Kanten waren immer noch scharf, also eine frisch aufgerissener Drehverschluss.

Castle merkte nicht, dass er mittlerweile bis auf die Haut nass war, alles an ihm klebte und der kühle Wind, der vom Meer in Richtung Strand fegte, Sand mit sich trug. Vorsichtigen Schrittes ging er den schmalen Pfad in Richtung Meer, es war mehr ein Trampelpfad als ein Weg. Immer wieder drohte er auszurutschen, immer wieder rettet er sich in letzter Sekunde.

Ricks iPhone läutete ohne Pause in seiner Hosentasche, immer wieder war es Ginas Klingelton. Irgendwann, aus Wut oder was auch immer, zog er es aus der Hosentasche und schleuderte es in Richtung Meer. Wieso gab sie niemals auf?

Seine Füße mussten ihn schneller in Richtung Meer tragen, also versuchte er so rasch es geht zu klettern, nicht zu fallen und doch Ausschau nach Kate zu halten.

Immer wieder blitzte und donnerte es, die Erde erbebte, die Wellen prallten gegen das Gestein.

Als Rick beinahe am Strand angekommen war, sah er unweit von sich selbst eine schwarze Lederjacke liegen. Als hätte sie jemand einfach ohne weiter darauf zu achten weggeworfen. Und er sah Fußspuren, nachdem er einige Augenblicke herumgeirrt war.

Es war Kates Lederjacke, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Er kannte sie alle, hatte sie alle irgendwann in seinem bildhaften Gedächtnis abgespeichert. Jeden Schnitt. Jede Farbe. Jede Art von Leder.

Wo war sie nur?

Am Strand sah er eine leere Flasche liegen. Vollkommen leer. Er hob sie nicht auf, ging einfach an ihr vorbei, en Fußspuren entlang. Er hatte die Flasche gesehen, aber von Kate war weit und breit keine Spur.

Die Fußabdrücke im Sand wirkten instabiler, unregelmäßiger, nicht gerade verlaufend. So wie man nach einer gesamten Flasche Scotch wahrscheinlich ging.

Ricks Angst wuchs mit jedem Augenblick, mit jedem Schritt, den er machte.

Schließlich entdeckte er ein Shirt, einige Meter später eine Lederhose, die achtlos hingeworfen worden war. Doch dieses Mal hob er sie nicht mehr auf, ließ auch die Jacke fallen, als er schließlich eine Gestalt entdeckte, die dem Wasser entgegen zu tanzen schien – in weiter Ferne.

Er begann zu laufen, so schnell ihm seine Füße im Sand tragen konnten.

Die Gestalt tanzte, tanze in Richtung Meer.

Ein Blitz fuhr nieder. Ein heftiges Grollen ließ die Erde erbeben. Regen prasselte wie Nadeln auf Castles Haut hernieder, aber er bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er hatte seine Augen fest auf diese Gestalt gerichtet. Einmal stürzte er, richtete sich wieder auf, spürte keinen Schmerz und lief ohne nachzudenken weiter, dem Meer entgegen. Auf die Gestalt zu.

Diese bewegte sich immer mehr auf und schließlich ins Wasser hinein.

In die Fluten.

Die Gewalt des atlantischen Ozeans.

**+#+#+#+# Kate +#+#+#+**

Sie hörte die Musik eines Orchesters. Geigen, Violinen, Bässe, Trompeten, ab und an ein Klavier. Streicher, Bläser, Tasteninstrumente – eine Pauke.

Sie befand sich auf den Straßen New Yorks. Rick steht vor seinem Haus. Mit Freuden läuft sie ihm entgegen. Die Autos bleiben einfach in dem Moment stehen, als sie die Straße betrat. Wie von Geisterhand. Als würde sich in diesem Moment die Welt aufhören zu drehen.

Das Orchester spielte auf, die Streicher dominierten. Alles schien wie eine Theaterinszenierung. Perfekt abgestimmt. Harmonisch.

Sie lief und lief, kam ihm immer näher.

Schließlich warf sie sich in Ricks Arme. Diese umschlossen sie.

Geborgenheit.

Sicherheit.

In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich wie in einem der alten Audrey Hepburn Filme, die ihr ihre Mutter immer gezeigt hatte.

Das perfekte Leben.

Die perfekte Harmonie.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 2**

**#+#+#+#**

A/N: So schnell kann es gehen, wenn man die Kids, mit denen man unterwegs ist, auspowert und trotzdem selbst noch ein paar Reserven hat (oder in der Nacht mehr geschlafen hat).

Danke für das nette Feedback… „keep it rollin'"!


	3. Chapter 3

**+#+#+#**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+#+**

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

+#+#+#

Rick läuft und läuft, so schnell ihm seine Füße tragen, doch die Gestalt verbindet sich immer mehr mit dem Wasser, welche sie umgibt. Er schreibt ihren Namen – Kate – mehrmals, aus voller Kehle, aber sie reagiert nicht. Wahrscheinlich verschluckt das Gewitter jeglichen Laut den er von sich gibt. Wahrscheinlich nimmt sie ihn nicht mehr wahr.

Er stolpert über eine zweite leere Flasche. Stürzt. Die Angst, die sich in ihm aufgemacht hat, wächst immer weiter an. Wird größer und größer. Welche Dummheit hatte sie begangen? Wieso machte sie all das? Wieso betrank sie sich und ging ins Wasser?

Doch wirkliche Antworten konnte er nicht finden, konnte sich keine überlegen, da er dabei war, selbst ins Wasser zu steigen, in die Eiseskälte. Der Atlantik war immer kalt, doch im Moment schien er noch viel kälter. Die Strömung reißender. Die Wellen höher.

Allerdings schien es, als würde Kate all dies nicht bemerken, als wäre ihr alles egal. Ihr Körper glitt ins Wasser bis Rick schließlich selbst bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht kurze Zeit nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand. Doch dann durchzuckte ein Blitz die Schwärze, gab kurze Zeit den hellen Körper preis, der im Wasser lag, bevor die Nacht wieder alles verschluckte.

Bevor erneut eine Welle kam, erwischte Richard einen Arm, zog an ihm. Beinahe wäre sie ihm wieder entglitten, doch hatte er rasch genug reagiert, mit der zweiten Hand auch noch nach ihr gegriffen, als der Sog von unten ihm die Beine unter dem Körper wegzog und selbst er abtauchte. Von einer Welle geschluckt wurde.

Als Rick wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte, war Kates Kopf bereits wieder unter Wasser.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er realisiert hatte, dass er immer noch an ihrer Hand festhielt und schlussendlich kämpfte sich Rick mit dem leblos erscheinenden Körper zurück ans Ufer. Es war ein Kampf gegen die Wellen, gegen die Natur. Gegen eine höhere Macht.

Irgendwann hatte er es an den Strand geschafft und binnen weniger Augenblicke hustete Kate, Wasser kam aus ihrem Mund. Sie sagte kein Wort. Nichts. In seiner Panik legte er seine Finger an ihren Hals, um ihren Puls zu kontrollieren. Er schien zu hoch zu sein. Ihre Atmung hingegen schien wieder normal.

Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, hob er sie hoch und trug sie, halb stolpernd, den Strand entlang. Auf der einen Seite wollte er laufen, auf er anderen hatte er Angst, mit dieser fragilen Fracht in seinen Armen zu stürzen.

Es dauerte, bis er schließlich beim Auto angekommen war, sie auf den Rücksitz legte, in seitliche Lage und noch einmal an den Strand hinabeilte – wieso auch immer er das tat – und ihre Kleidung einsammelte. Als er abermals bei dem Auto angekommen war, wusste er selbst nicht, wieso er es getan hatte. Auf alle Fälle warf er die nassen Sachen in den Kofferraum, holte eine wollene Decke aus diesem heraus, welche er über Kates zitternden Körper legte, und fuhr in sein Haus. Das Wetter ließ kein hohes Tempo zu, trotzdem fuhr er wahrscheinlich schneller als sinnvoll gewesen wäre.

Am Weg realisierte er, dass sie viel zu viel getrunken hatte, mehr als ein normaler Körper vertragen konnte. Dass sie wahrscheinlich wahrhaftig in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Daher diskutierte er nicht lange mit Gina, die in er Küche stand, als er mit dem zitternden, komplett nassen Körper, der notdürftig in eine Decke eingewickelt war – um sie warmzuhalten, aber auch um ihre beinahe Nacktheit zu verbergen, in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

„Wenn Lanie kommt, schicke sie zu mir", rief er ihr nur zu, als er verschwand.

„Rick?", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch da war er bereits im Schlafzimmer, hatte sie auf das große Doppelbett gelegt.

Immer einen Blick auf den zitternden Körper gerichtet, legte er Holzscheite nach, machte das Feuer im Kamin größer, bis das Zimmer innerhalb weniger Augenblicke unglaublich warm war. Dann holte er aus Alexis Zimmer alle Decken und Pölster, drapierte sie auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, holte einen Bademantel und entkleidete Kate vollständig.

Zweimal hatte er ihren nackten Körper bereits gesehen und zweimal schwebte sie in Lebensgefahr – einmal hatte er nicht gewusst, dass sie unverletzt war und nun, nun war es offensichtlich, dass ihr Leben eventuell am seidenen Faden hing.

In dem Bademantel schwamm sie förmlich, so groß schien er und ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie dünner erschien als sonst, ihre Rippen sichtbar waren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte absolut nicht.

Die Kate, die er kannte, machte solche Sachen nicht. Weder der Alkohol, noch das Meer, noch ihre sichtbare Magerkeit – all das alarmierte ihn.

+#+#+#+# Rückblick: vor zwei Wochen +#+#+#+#+

Ein anstrengender Arbeitstag lag hinter Detective Beckett, als sie die beinahe fertig eingerichteten Räume ihrer provisorischen Wohnung betrat. Ein Tag, an dem sie sich abermals mit dem Tod zweier Kinder hatte auseinandersetzen müssen. Ein Tag, an dem sie wieder auf den Sessel gestarrt hatte und niemand erschien.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, doch in einem Moment, in dem niemand im Raum war, trug sie diesen in den Pausenraum, stellte ihn zu all den anderen. Später hatte sich niemand getraut ein Wort zu sagen, niemand hatte gewagt, auch nur eine Silbe darüber zu verlieren, wieso der Sessel an ihrer Seite nun weg war.

Javier und Kevin hatten sie kurz angestarrt, doch gesagt hatten sie nichts, das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie hatten sich in die Arbeit vertieft, immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Mörder dieser blonden Engel. Nun waren sie es schließlich tatsächlich. Engel.

Doch zuhause führte sie der erste Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich entkleidete, rasch heiß duschte. Zu heiß, aber wenn ihre Haut brannte, hatte sie immerhin noch das Gefühl zu leben, vermutete, dass sie doch noch eine Emotion empfinden konnte. Dass es möglich war, dass sich in ihrem Körper etwas regte – auch wenn es nur Schmerz war. Mit Schmerz konnte sie gut umgehen, es war ein Lebenszeichen.

Dann betrat sie, immer noch mit feuchtem Haar, nun in schwarzen Yoga-Hosen und einem grauen Kapuzenpullover die Wohnküche, griff nach einer neuen Rotweinflasche und öffnete diese, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Ohne eine Happen zu essen. Ohne einen Gedanken an etwas anderes zu verspüren.

Ein Glas später verspürte sie diese Wärme aufsteigen, diese Art von Wärme, die einem diese wohlige Gefühl spüren ließ. Ein weiteres Glas später, entspannten sich allmählich ihre Muskeln. Eine Flasche später wurden die Lider schwer und sie sah Rick

Rick war immer hier, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss. Doch ohne das eine oder andere Glas fand sie keinerlei Schlaf. Nicht seitdem er weg war. Nicht seitdem er nicht mehr an ihrer Seite weilte. Nicht mehr, seitdem er einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

Dass diese Art Schlaf zu finden, keine dauerhafte Lösung sein konnte, wusste Kate. Aber es war einfach, bequem. Vor allem einfach.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater wahrscheinlich einst einmal denselben Gedanken gehegt hatte. Doch bei ihr war es anders. Sie konnte jederzeit das Gas Rotwein oder Scotch weglassen, um Schlaf zu finden – zumindest sagte sie sich das selbst immer wieder.

Nachdem die Morde an den Knaben begonnen hatten, hatte sich das Gläschen Wein am Abend ebenso eingestellt. Es war einfacher, nicht an diese zerstörten jungen Körper denken zu müssen, wenn man trank. Sich betäubte. Außerdem sah sie dann Rick, Rick war immer präsent, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, auch wenn es nur für einen kleinen Augenblick war.

Und dann lächelte er ihr entgegen, nahm ihre Hand. Oder er berührte sie an der Schulter. Machte eine seiner Anspielungen oder versuchte seine Theorien unter das Volk zu bringen. Rick trug eines seiner blauen Hemden, die gefielen ihr am besten, ein paar Knöpfe offen. Es sagte Kate auch zu, wenn er die Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte. Manchmal hatte er einen Dreitagebart, manchmal war sein Haar ganz wirr. – Er war immer genau so, wie sie ihn gerne haben wollte.

**+#++#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Ich weiß, dass es sehr sehr kurz ist, aber da es etwas nach abgeschlossenen Szenen geht, ist es leider nicht anders möglich. *seufz*

Feedback - make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**+#+#+#**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+#**

Lanie hatte nicht angeklopft, als sie das Haus betrat, ihre Sporttasche mit allen medizinischen Notwendigkeiten über die Schulter geschlungen. Sie ließ die Türe ins Schloss fallen, rief Castles Namen nicht einmal, sondern schritt einfach in die Küche, um alles vorzubereiten.

Castles Villa, anders konnte man dieses Haus nicht bezeichnen, war großzügig und hell – die Küche hatte sie gleich gefunden. Und dann begegnete sie Gina. Gina, die Leggins und ein für ihr Alter viel zu grelles T-Shirt trug, welches so geschnitten war, dass es eine Schulter freigab und erahnen ließ, dass sie darunter nicht besonders viel trug. Lanie beäugte sie nur, sagte aber nicht viel, außer die Worte einer höflichen Begrüßung.

Irgendwann sagte Gina schließlich: „Was soll eigentlicher dieser ganze Tamtam?"

„Tamtam?", fragte Lanie und ihre Stimme ließ erkennen, dass sie nicht aus Höflichkeit oder aufgrund eines Missverständnisses nachfragte.

„Rick stürmt bei einem Unwetter aus dem Haus, ist Ewigkeiten weg. Bringt sie schließlich ins Haus uns sagt kein Wort, spricht nicht mit mir. Nicht richtig zumindest. Und nun sind sie hier, kommen einfach so in unser Haus und …"

„Castles Haus", besserte Lanie sie nebenbei aus.

Aus einem Oberschrank nahm Lanie eine große Schüssel und leerte das kochende Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher hinein, bevor sie die Infusionsbeutel hineingleiten ließ. Sie sollten warm sein, Kate wärmen und im Moment waren sie bedingt durch die Fahrt und die kühle Lagerung genau das Gegenteil.

„Trotzdem, was wollen sie hier? Was macht Detective Beckett hier?"

Lanie blickte noch einmal auf, ihre Augen funkelten förmlich vor Wut, die sich gegen diese Blondine in den letzten Wochen aufgestaut hatte. Wie konnte sie nur solche Fragen stellen, schoss es durch Lanies Kopf, immerhin war sie an all dem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, schuld.

Nachdem Gina noch zweimal Kommentare ähnlicher Art in den Raum stellte, drehte sich Lanie zu ihr um, sah sie an und erklärte: „Sie wissen, dass sie an all dem, was gerade passiert schuld sind? Sie tanzen in sein Leben, wann immer es ihnen gefällt, ohne auch nur im Geringsten Rücksicht auf all das zu nehmen, was sie zerstören, was rund um ihn passiert. Und dann sind sie wieder verschwunden, brauchen Castle und sein Geld nicht mehr"; sie atmete tief durch. „Ja, ich lese die Klatschpresse ab und an, ich höre zu, was er erzählt – mir und Kate. Sie nützen ihn aus und es ist ein Wunder, dass er sich das immer wieder gefallen lässt, sich immer wieder von ihnen einwickeln lässt – aus seinen Fehlern der Vergangenheit nicht lernt."

Gina wollte sie unterbrechen, aber Lanie ließ die Blondine einfach nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Es geht mich nichts an. Aber sie geht mich etwas an. Und diese sensible Beziehung, die sich zwischen Kate und Castle entwickelt hat. Und dann tanzen sie einfach so in sein Leben zurück und …"

„Aber sie ist doch mit diesem Polizisten zusammen", kontert Gina wutentbrannt.

„Wirklich?", stellte Lanie in den Raum, etwas Sarkasmus schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Rick hat das zumindest gesagt", versuchte die Blondine gegenzusteuern.

„Tja, das war einmal, ist aber schon seit Wochen nicht mehr so. Sie haben bereits Schluss gemacht, bevor Castle in die Hamptons abgereist ist."

Gina starrte sie nur an. „Hm … wenn es wichtig gewesen wäre, hätte sie es ihn sicherlich wissen lassen."

„Das hätte sie sicherlich auch, wenn dann nicht jemand in sein Leben getanzt wäre … ein Intermezzo."

„Vielleicht hätte sie ihm an diesem Tag gesagt, dass es nichts Ernstes für sie gewesen wäre? Vielleicht hätte sie ihn so einiges wissen lassen an diesem Nachmittag? Aber nein …."

„Ist das mein Problem?"

„Gina, wie auch immer sie sich deklarieren wollen, es ist mir egal. Kates kurze Liaison mit Demming war nichts Wichtiges, nichts Bewegendes für sie. Sie hat sie physisch beim Sport herausgefordert und das hat ihr gefallen. Manchmal braucht man beiderlei Stimulation – physisch und psychisch und das Zweitere war bisher eher immer Castles Genre, abgesehen von der einen oder anderen Anspielung, Neckerei."

„Schläft mit dem einen, will den anderen", kommentierte Castles Ex-Frau etwas höhnisch.

Lanies Wut steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. „Nein, sie schläft nicht mit dem einen und will den andere. Sie hat mit dem einen nicht geschlafen. Vielleicht wäre es dieses Wochenende passiert, wenn sie nicht zuvor einen Schlussstrich gezogen hätte. Vielleicht aber sie gehört nicht zu den Frauen, im Gegensatz zu anderen in diesen Raum, die mit jedem ins Bett springen."

Natürlich wusste Lanie in dem Moment, als die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, dass sie vollkommen überzogen reagiert hatte. Sie wusste, dass es zu viel gewesen war und alles was gesagt worden war, nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden konnte.

„Miss …"

„Lassen sie es einfach, Gina. Sie werden die Beziehung, die diese beiden Menschen haben nicht verstehen, niemals. Es ist etwas Besonders, etwas unglaublich Besonders. Castle ist der erste Mann, den sie so nahe an sich herangelassen hat, dass er überhaupt über den Mord an ihrer Mutter sprechen darf. Dann wird ihre Wohnung in die Luft gejagt und er rettet sie, lässt sie bei sich und seiner Familie wohnen. Das sind alles Ereignisse, die wir nicht verstehen müssen, können." Lanie nahm den inzwischen warmen Beutel aus dem Gefäß.

„Wenn sie ihn so sehr mag, dann hätte sie ihren Körper doch nur etwas mehr einsetzen müssen. Rick kann kaum einem jungen, willigen Körper widerstehen."

+#+#

Rick konnte jedes Wort hören, welches aus den Lippen der beiden Frauen in der Küche kam, so laut waren sie geworden. Die Küche war an einem Ende, das Schlafzimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges und die Türen waren die ganze Zeit offen geblieben.

Seine Arme hatte er um den zitternden, immer noch benommenen Körper der jungen Frau geschlungen, die er in Decken eingewickelt in der Nähe des Feuers an seine Brust gedrückt hielt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich keinen gröberen Schaden zugefügt hatte.

Außerdem hatte Rick ihr inzwischen eine seiner Jogginghosen angezogen, in die sie beinahe zweimal passte und ein weites langärmeliges T-Shirt, um sie warmzuhalten. Sie wirkte so schmal, fragil, zerbrechlich. Wie ein Kind.

Ohne Becketts auf den Leib geschneiderten Hosen, den Figur betonenden Blusen und Shirts, den perfekten Blazern, und den hohen Schuhen war sie eine junge Frau, eine sehr junge Frau, die noch viel junger wirkte, als sie tatsächlich war. Und er hingegen, er hatte seinen 40. Geburtstag bereits gefeiert, war Vater einer großartigen Tochter. Was konnte er ihr bieten? Er hatte bereits alles, was er wollte.

Bis auf die Frau an seiner Seite.

Gina war eine nette Abwechslung. Sie kam und ging, wann immer es ihr beliebte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht wirklich um seine Gefühle, sondern versuchte stets das Beste für sich selbst aus den kurzen Liaisonen, die sie führten, zu ziehen. Im Bett wussten sie, was der andere gerne hatte, wobei Gina auf deine Bedürfnisse und Interessen wenig Rücksicht nahm, aber daran hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre gewöhnt.

Bei Kate würde alles anders sein. Dort würde er seine Bedürfnisse gerne hintenan stellen, weil sein Innerstes als erstes ihren Körper komplett in sich aufnehmen würde wollen, seine Lippen würden jeden Millimeter schmecken müssen, bevor es auch nur zu irgendeinem wirklich intimen Kontakt kommen würde.

Und nun lag sie hier, ihre Augen geschlossen, ihre Atmung entspannt und schien nichts von all dem, was um sie herum passierte, wahrzunehmen. Nichts.

Lanie klopfte an den Türstock, bevor sie den Raum betrat, die Infusionen in der Hand – warme Kochsalzlösung und Nährstoffe. Sie maß zuerst den Blutdruck, schien zufrieden zu sein. Das einzige Geräusch, welches man in dem Raum hören konnte, war das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin.

Schließlich stach sie zwei Zugänge an Kates Armen und hängte die Infusionen an, hielt sie in stehender Position, weil es keine Möglichkeit gab sie irgendwo aufzuhängen.

Nicht einmal das Durchstechen ihrer Haut hatte Kate aufwachen lassen.

„Wie viel?", fragte Lanie.

„Zu viel", antwortete Castle „Mindestens zwei Flaschen Scotch."

Lanie sagte nichts darauf, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was hätte sie antworten sollen? Dass sie nicht verstand, wieso Kate sich das antat, in das Verhaltensmuster ihres Vaters rutschte? Oder hätte sie Castle gleich an den Kopf knallen sollen, dass er niemals hätte mit Gina in die Hamptons fahren dürfen?

„Es gab Kindermorde in New York", begann Lanie leise zu erzählen. „Blonde Jungen zwischen drei und sechs Jahren wurden umgebracht. Bestialisch. Das einzig Intakte an ihren waren ihre Köpfte, perfekte junge Gesichter. Begonnen hat die Mordreihe am Memorial Day. Kate hatte uns alle nachhause geschickt, wir sollten Zeit mit unserer Familie verbringen. Sie hielt die Stellung. Als sie am Tatort ankam, waren nur ihr scheinbar nicht bekannte Gesichter der Kriminaltechnik und eine gerichtsmedizinische Aushilfe Vorort. Es war einfach zu viel. Täglich wurden es mehr Leichen. Täglich … Wir haben gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, Castle. Wirklich. Wir haben gemerkt, dass sie sich am Abend wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel genehmigt, mehr als das eine Glas Rotwein zur Entspannung. Sie blieb bis man sie nachhause schickte, doch kam sie nicht immer früher als alle anderen, so wie sonst, nein, teilweise kam sie wesentlich später. Wir versuchten mit ihr zu sprechen, sie wehrte es ab. Das einzige was wir noch tun konnten, war es zu kaschieren. Wir erfanden Ausreden. Wir erklärten, dass sie eine Spur verfolgte. Die Jungs sind gut bei solchen Sachen. Doch es wurde offensichtlicher. Und nun, nun kam sie zwei Tage einfach nicht in die Arbeit. Wir haben sie gesucht, alles versucht. Als wir dann in ihrer Wohnung waren, ich die Flaschen sah, wusste ich, dass es eine Blödheit gewesen sein muss, die sie gemacht hatte bzw. vorhatte."

„Aber wir hatten doch auch schon …."

„Natürlich hattet ihr grausame Fälle, aber siehst du den Unterschied, Castle? Ihr. Ihr macht den Unterschied. Sie alleine schafft es einfach nicht mehr. Ihre Schutzwälle sind eingebrochen, sie ist zerbrechlicher als zuvor."

„Lanie …"

„Ich möchte keine Meinungen dazu hören, Castle. Ich sage dir lediglich was passiert ist, wieso sie das gemacht hat, das musst du selbst herausfinden."

Danach schwiegen sie sich an, bis die Infusionen durchgelaufen waren.

Bevor die Ärztin ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, ließ sie Rick noch einige Medikamente und eine Anweisung, was er machen sollte, wenn sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, am Küchentisch liegen in der Hoffnung, dass alles gutgehen würde. Alles.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+#**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Also…. Die eine Story ist fertig, nun kann man sich absolut dem Rest widmen. Hoffentlich hält die kreative Ader an. _

**+#+#+#**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+#**

Doch so einfach konnte sie Rick mit Kate nicht alleine lassen. Noch einmal ging sie den Gang entlang zum Hauptschlafzimmer des Hauses, welches durch seine Größe wahrhaftig beeindruckte. Lanie stellte sich vor, dass beinahe ihre ganze Wohnung in diesen Raum passen würde. Wie unterschiedlich die Lebenswelten doch waren. Javier lebte in einem zwar großen, aber doch nur Einzimmer-Apartment. Kevin hatte ein kleines Vorstadthaus, Kate lebte in einem improvisierten Apartment und Rick hatte dieses riesengroße Loft, diese herrliche Villa.

Dieser Raum war nicht nur ein Schlafzimmer, es war eher eine Suite. Neben dem Bett und dem großen Kamin gegenüber der Schlafmöglichkeit, gab es am Fenster noch Sitzmöglichkeiten, eine Fensterbank, einen großen begehbaren Schrankraum – den sie gesehen hatte, als sie das erste Mal das Zimmer betreten hatte. Außerdem die großen Fensterfronten, Bücherregale, ein großes Badezimmer – ein riesiges. Eine doppelte Badewanne, extra eine Dusche mit unglaublich vielen Duschköpfen bzw. Massagedüsen, einen doppelten Waschtisch.

Lanie stand neben Rick.

„Ich werde etwas Kaffee aufsetzen, für dich und mich", erklärte sie und ging dann langsamen Schrittes wieder in die Küche zurück. Der Blick, der sich ihr geboten hatte, hatte sie entzückt, ihr gefallen. Sie mochte die Art und Weise, wie Rick Kate ansah, voller Liebe. Man bekam den Eindruck, dass extreme Intimität herrschen würde, doch wusste sie, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Abermals in der Küche traf sie auf Gina, die sich dort vorzugsweise aufzuhalten schien. Doch sprach sie nicht mit ihr. Sie stand an der Kaffeemaschine und sah dem heißen Wasser zu, welches durchlief und wie allmählich der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee die Küche erfüllte. Die Blondine hatte zweimal bereits versucht sie anzusprechen, doch wenn Lanies Blicke töten konnten, war sie dieser Fall in diesem Moment eingetreten.

In dem Moment, als die Ärztin den Kaffee in eine Tasse umfüllte, kam Gina abermals auf sie zu.

„Dr. Parish …"

„Lassen Sie es doch einfach, Gina. Rick war nicht da für Kate, als all diese Kinder ermordet wurden, sie ihnen über die blonden Locken strich. Sie werden nun sagen, dass es früher auch nicht da war und sie es trotzdem überlebt hat. Doch die Zeiten haben sich geändert, diese zwei Menschen sind voneinander abhängig. Sie können das nicht einfach so zerstören, sie haben es kleinweise aufgebaut."

„Aber Rick und ich …"

„Das möge es eventuell jetzt geben. Aber er hat die Tränen in Kates Augen nicht gesehen, er hat nicht miterlebt, wie sie gelitten hat, weil er nicht mehr da war. Natürlich gab sie es nicht zu. Natürlich versuchte Kate Gründe vorzuschieben, wieso sie sich nicht wohlfühlte, wieso sie einen schlechten Tag hatte, nicht schlafen konnte." Sie blickte nicht auf. „Wir wussten alle an dem Tag, an dem er mit ihnen den Gang entlang gegangen war, dass sie fallen würde, die Frage war nur wie tief. Der Verfall war vorprogrammiert gewesen. Nur hatten wir gehofft, dass es eine andere Lösung geben würde für sie, eine andere Möglichkeit, mit ihren Problemen umzugehen."

„Und wieso ist all das Ricks Problem?", fragte Gina erbost, ihre Stimme erhoben. „Kate hatte ihre Chance gehabt und sie hat sie nicht wahrgenommen, wieso sollte er sich jetzt mit ihr beschäftigen?"

„Weil …"

„Sie war auch nur eine von vielen, wieso sollte er an diesem jungen Körper etwas anderes faszinierend finden? Er war noch ne einem jungen, unverbrauchten Körper abgeneigt …", sagte sie halblaut, aber laut genug, dass Richard es hören konnte. „Obwohl sie ja eigentlich nicht sein Typ ist."

„Typ?"

„Groß, vollbusig, blond … eventuell rothaarig … abgesehen davon die klassischen Modelmaße, eine gewisse Willigkeit sollte natürlich auch vorhanden sein …"

Doch noch bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte, stand Rick in der Küche, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte sie wütend an. Zuvor hatte er vorsichtig Kate, die er in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, um an ihr zu riechen, jede einzelne Pore wahrzunehmen, abgelegt und war, hinter sich die Türe schließend, in die Küche gestürmt.

„Stop!", fauchte er sie an. „Gehörst du denn auch zu dieser Kategorie Frau, die ich, einer Ansicht nach, bevorzuge?" Einen kurzen Augenblick hörte man keinen Laut. Nichts. Absolute Stille. „Maße dir nicht an, die Beziehung, die ich mit Kate habe, zu verstehen. Du wirst sie nie verstehen und das ist auch gut so. Du musst nicht alles verstehen." Dann griff Rick nach der Tasse, die Lanie hergerichtet hatte. „Du kannst gerne die Nacht hier verbringen", erklärte er Gina, „im Gästezimmer."

+#+#

„Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie glücklich", erklärte Rick, der nun wieder dort vor dem Kamin platzgenommen hatte und Kate in seinen Armen hielt.

„Im Grunde macht sie auch nicht viel mehr. Es ist allerdings … Rick … sie hat eine Alkoholvergiftung. Es wird nicht einfach werden, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Hätte ich sie nicht gefunden, Lanie, wäre sie wahrscheinlich ertrunken."

Erst jetzt begann er allmählich die ganze Situation im Detail noch einmal wiederzugeben, die er erlebt hatte, als er sie am Strand gesucht hatte. Er ließ sie auch von der Angst wissen, die er erlebt hatte, als er nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand. Kein Detail ließ er aus.

„Rick, oftmals hat Kate es alleine geschafft. Sie hat alleine gekämpft und gewonnen, doch dieses Mal sieht s aus, als hätte sie diesen Kampf verloren. Sie weiß durch ihren Vater, dass Alkohol keine Lösung ist, dass der Konsum nur Probleme mit sich bringt. Doch aus einem mir unbekannten Grund scheint sie die Hoffnung gehabt zu haben, dass alles dadurch besser werde.

Einige Augenblicke starrte er sie nur an, studierte abermals jeden einzelnen Gesichtszug, beinahe jede Pore.

„Sie ist so unglaublich dünn", kommentierte Rick. „So fragil."

„Sie ist so gut wie gar nichts. Sie hat so gut wie gar nichts gegessen, meinte ich."

Rick sah sie daraufhin verwundert an. Wie konnte das sein? Nicht, dass sie zu den Menschen gehört hatte, die naschten, zwischendurch etwas aßen, doch im Normalfall. Chinesisch. Pizza. Ab und an einmal Pasta.

„Aber …"

„Auch ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen, etwas zu essen. Wenn sie es nicht tut, dann macht sie es einfach nicht, Rick." Lanie holte tief Luft. „Sie geht uns aus dem Weg, jeden Kontakt, der etwas intensiver werden könnte. Jeglichen Kontakt. Sie hat nicht mit uns darüber geredet, was in ihr vorgeht. Nicht einmal mit mir." Vorsichtig kniete sie sich zu Kate hinunter. „Sie schien ihren eigenen Ausweg gefunden zu haben, oder hatte geglaubt, ihn gefunden zu haben."

Dann herrschte abermals komplette Stille in diesem großzügigen Raum.

Rick verstand nicht, wieso Kate so wenig auf sich achtete, wie sie sich so gehen lassen konnte. Er verstand nicht, wie alles sich so entwickeln konnte. Und dann musste er schließlich an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen denken, als sie auf seiner Book-Party aufgetaucht war und ihr Dekolette nicht signiert haben wollte. An den Moment, als er zum ersten Mal ihre großen, riesengroßen Augen gesehen hatte und ihnen verfallen war. Diese Lippen, die er vom ersten Tag an berühren wollte, und es nur mit seinen Fingern gewesen wäre

Oder als sie das Ballkleid trug, welches er für sie gekauft hatte. Es sich komplett an ihren Körper anschmiegte, es so perfekt passte, als wäre es für sie gemacht gewesen. Ihre Haut, so weich als wäre sie Seide. Ihr Duft, eine Mischung der nach Kirsche riechenden Bodylotion und einem Parfum, das nach Vanille und Anis roch. Ihre langen Beine, in Schuhen, die sie noch länger schienen ließen. Reiner Perfektionismus.

Oder als ihr Appartment explodierte und er die Türe eintrat in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch lebte. Ihre sanfte Stimme hörte, in die Badewanne blickte und schließlich eine nackte Gestalt darin kauern sah, einen makellosen Rücken, an ihrer Seite Muttermale. An ihrer Hüfte ein kleines Tattoo, was es genau war, hatte er erst an diesem Tag gesehen. Ein bisschen nackte Brust. Einen Hauch von Bauch und Po, durch und durch Perfektionismus.

Immer war sie schlank gewesen, die Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Hüften, Po, eine schmale Taille, Brust. In all den Jahren hatte er vielleicht die eine oder andere Affäre, doch meistens musste er, wenn er Schlaf suchte, an sie denken – die Art und Weise wie ihr Haar roch, ihre Augen geschminkt waren, ihre delikaten Finger über die Tastatur wanderten. Sogar die Art und Weise, wie sie ihm befahl, im Auto zu bleiben. Egal was sie tat, sagte – sie war immer eine Inspiration.

„Wann hat es begonnen?"

Und langsam begann Lanie abermals zu erzählen, all das, was Rick eigentlich nicht hören wollte. Bereits an dem Tag, an dem er mit Gina New York verlassen hatte. Kate hatte sich zunehmend zurückgezogen, hatte den Serienmord an den Kindern alleine überstanden, bis der Captain ihr ihr normales Team aufgedrängt hatte, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Viel zu spät. Und irgendwann war es den anderen aufgefallen, irgendwann hatten sie realisiert, dass etwas mit der jungen Polizistin nicht stimmte, doch da hatte sie sich bereits in ihre selbst gewählte Isolation begeben. Alle anderen ausgesperrt.

Lanie ließ ihn wissen, dass sie versucht hatte, an sie heranzukommen, herauszufinden, wieso sie immer wieder später kam, nicht sie selbst war. Doch auch Lanie hatte sie nicht mehr an sich herangelassen, alle Besuche abgelehnt. Jeder Kontakt außerhalb der Arbeit wurde vermieden.

„Aber sie musste doch irgendwann etwas essen."

„Irgendwann, Castle, hat sie sicherlich etwas gegessen, nur nicht genügend, ausreichend. Irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem das Hungergefühl nicht mehr auffällt, überlagert wird." Sie hielt Kates Arm. „Wahrscheinlich ist der Alkohol dann ins Spiel gekommen, auch wenn es nur abends war, untertags war es der Kaffee wie immer, nur noch viel mehr. Viel, viel mehr."

Kaffee, die Droge ihrer Wahl.

**#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**#+#+#**

A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass dieses Kapitel zusagt.


	6. Chapter 6

**+#+#+**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 6 **

**+#+#+**

„Aber Demming muss doch …"

„Demming …", wiederholte Lanie nur und lachte. Dann blickte sie auf Kates feine Züge, schüttelte den Kopf. „Demming war damals bereits Geschichte. Er war bereits Geschichte, als du mit Gina am Revier am Gang standen bist." Ihre folgenden Worte wohl bedenkend, sprach sie diese doch aus: „Sie war bereit, Rick. Sie war bereit mit dir in den Hamptons zu fahren … genau das wollte sie dir in diesem Moment sagen, als Gina auf uns zukam. Glaubst du, wieso haben wir alle hinter dem Glas darauf gewartet .. und dann das?"

Wie sollte er seinen Gefühlszustand charakterisieren? Verwirrt? Verwundert? Erstaunt? Oder doch hilflos?

„Du meinst Kate …"

„Muss man euch immer dazu zwingen? Zu eurem Glück?"

„Aber Gina ist nur … Demming … ich glaubte …" – Natürlich wusste er, was Lanie Gina zuvor in der Küche erzählt hatte, aber dass sie es ihm so direkt noch einmal wissen lassen würde, verwunderte ihn, war es doch ein Vertrauensbruch Kate gegenüber. Oder war es so offensichtlich für alle gewesen, dass nur er es nicht gesehen hatte? Nicht sehen wollte?

**+#+# **

Allmählich fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den grauen Sommerhimmel in Richtung Erde, ließen den Tag wieder etwas freundlicher wirken, doch Kate, Kate war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Immer noch saß Rick an ihrer Seite, hielt sie fest an seinen Körper gepresst, hoffend, dass sie bald aufwachen würde. Hoffend, dass alles ein gutes Ende finden würde. Hoffend, dass sie ihm all das, was er getan hatte, verzeihen würde. Hoffend. Einfach nur hoffend.

Und neben ihm, ebenso in Gedanken versunken, saß die Ärztin, Kates beste Freundin. Mehrmals hatte sie sich schon in den letzten Stunden gefragt, wie sie es selbst so weit hatte kommen lassen können, dass Kate seinen Blödsinn wie diesen anstellte. In die Hamptons fahren, sich betrinken und ins Wasser gehen. Wie hatte sie es so weit kommen lassen können, dass sie überhaupt so viel getrunken hatte in den letzten Wochen. Wieso, wieso?

Sie hätte sich mehr um sie kümmern müssen, hätte Richard anrufen sollen, obwohl Kate immer erklärt hatte, dass es kein Problem gab. Sie hätte es sehen müssen. Erkennen müssen.

Und die Zeichen waren so deutlich gewesen. Sie kam später, blieb länger als notwendig. Zog sich trotzdem immer mehr in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück. Kindern konnte sie nicht mehr ins Auge sehen, nicht einmal bei einer Zeugenbefragung. Die ließ sie die Jungs machen. Jegliche Treffen nach der Arbeit war sie aus dem Weg gegangen, ihre Optik hatte sie schleifen lassen – keine perfekt frisierten Haare, kein perfekter Lidstrich jeden Tag. Anfänglich hatte sie ausgesehen, als hätte sie tagelang keinen Schlaf gefunden. Dann schien sie zwar geschlafen zu haben, aber ausgeschlafen hatte sie nie ausgesehen.

Dass Kate immer dünner wurde, war ihr aufgefallen, aber sie hatte es auf den grauenhaften Mord an den Kindern geschoben, der Kate um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Sie hätte irgendwann einmal erklärt, in einem Nebel des Frustes, dass sie niemals verstehen werde, wie man kleine, unschuldige Wesen einfach brutal umbringen kann, sie hätte doch eine so reine Seele. Sie wären engelhafte Wesen, wie konnte man sich an solchen vergehen.

Rückblickend erkannte Lanie, dass sie hätte in einem Moment wie diesem eingreifen müssen. Jetzt wusste sie so und so, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatte. Bereits an dem Tag, als Gina mit Rick das Revier verließ, hätte sie sie am Abend nicht alleine zu Hause lassen dürfen, hätte sie aufsuchen und mit ihr gemeinsam die Flasche Rotwein trinken müssen.

Ihre eigenen Augen hatte Lanie nun geschlossen und ließ den heutigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren – von acht bis zwölf war sie in der Arbeit gewesen, hatte dann einen Kollegen gebeten, ihre Schicht zu übernehmen, als sich Kevin und Ryan auf die Suche nach Kate begannen zu machen. Schließlich die Entdeckungen in ihrem Apartment, die Anrufe in den Hamptons, bis sie schließlich nach über vier Stunden Fahrt in Montauk ankam – bedingt durch den starken Regen war ein schnelleres Fahren unmöglich gewesen. Sie hatte kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen gesehen, geschweige denn ein anderes Auto.

**+#+#+# Kate +#+#+#+**

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Einsam sah sie sich um, sah nichts um sich herum als das Grau. Ein Tag wie so viele andere. Drei Mädchenleichen hatten sie heute entdeckt. Da die Ergebnisse der Autopsie noch nicht vorhanden waren, die DNA Resultate noch fehlten, hatte Montgomery Castle und sie nach Hause geschickt, sie sollten sich ausschlafen.

Noch bevor Rick etwas sagen konnte, ging sie alleine in die andere Richtung, sie musste ihren Kopf freibekommen. Es war ein Tag –grau in grau, dunkel, unfreundlich. Seit Tagen regnete es.

Alleine ging sie Block für Block durch die Straßen New Yorks, ohne ein festes Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Doch irgendwann landete sie dort, wo sie eigentlich nicht geplant hatte, hinzugehen. Auf dem Friedhof, wo ihre Mutter begraben worden war. In Gedanken verloren ging zu ihrem Grab. Strich über den Stein.

Und immer wieder musste sie sich vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn er an ihrer Seite wäre, ihr einfach gefolgt wäre, wie er es sonst immer tat. Normalerweise bedarf es keiner Worte. Der Himmel ergoss sich, Wasser strömte über ihre Schultern, ihr Haar, ihre Füße in den hohen Absätzen versanken im immer weicher werdenden Boden.

Und plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm um ihre Taille, eine starke warme Brust, die sich an ihren Rücken presste, Lippen, die ihren Hals berührten.

Er hatte sie gefunden.

Sie würde mit ihm gehen, die Nacht hindurch, bis der Morgen durch sein Antlitz von sich wissen ließe.

Und dann drehte sie sich um und er war weg.

Ein Blick von Angst erfüllt strich über die Wiesen des Friedhofs. Wohin war er nur verschwunden? Er hatte sie doch gerade eben noch berührt?!

**+#+#**

„Lanie", murmelte Rick und weckte Lanie aus ihrem Taumel der Erinnerungen und Emotionen. „Ihre Lippen …"

Und tatsächlich bewegten sich ihre Lippen vorsichtig, als wollte sie etwas sagen.

„Kate", sagte Rick, wiederholte es mehrmals, immer und immer wieder. „Kate."

Lanie sah den Schriftsteller ernst an. „Bevor sie aufwacht, Rick, muss ich wissen, dass du dir sicher bist, was du willst", erklärte sie. „Sie wird stur reagieren, es wird ihr elend gehen und sie wird jeden von sich weisen, so wie sie es immer macht. Kate kann mi Gefühlen und Emotionen nicht gut umgehen, sofern es ihre eigenen sind." Tief atmete die dunkle Frau ein. „Wenn es nur freundschaftlich Gefühle sind, die du für sie hegst, wird dir niemand böse sein, Rick. Aber dann wäre es besser, du bringst sie in ein Gästezimmer und ich kümmere mich um sie, bis ich sie mit nach New York nehmen kann." Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Sie muss nicht mehr leiden als notwendig."

„Lanie … ich hätte Kate niemals eingeladen, würde ich nicht … aber dann … Demming … da habe ich Gina gefragt … ohne große Absichten zu haben."

„Vielleicht hast du zum ersten Mal Eifersucht erfahren?"

„Ich dachte, sie mag ihn …"

„Mögen, Castle?", fragte die Ärztin. „Ich mag dich auch, trotzdem gehen wir nicht mitsammen ins Bett."

„Sie haben nicht?", versuchte er noch einmal, um sicherzustellen, dass sie Gina die Wahrheit erzählt hatte.

Lanie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „So ist Kate nicht. Sie muss sich immer sicher sein, bevor sie diesen Schritt wagt. Sie kann die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, so weit hat sie sich noch nie in einer Beziehung gehen lassen." Sie strich der immer noch schlafenden Polizistin über das Haar. „Einst, als wir uns damals kennenlernten, vor vielen Jahren, war sie offen für solche Sachen. Klubs, Diskotheken und was damit verbunden war. Aber nach wenigen Jahren war sie auf der Suche nach einer richtigen Beziehung und was dazugehörte. Sie wollte nach Hause kommen und sich fallen lassen können, jemanden an ihrer Seite wissen, der mit ihren Problemen klarkam. Der sie nicht dazu zwang, über Sachen zu reden, über die sie nicht sprechen wollte. Und da niemand ihre Maßstäbe …" - beinahe hätte sie ihm zu viel verraten.

Zu viel preisgegeben. Dass weder Demming noch sonst jemand ihr nahegekommen war, seitdem Rick an ihrer Seite war. Niemand war seitdem so nahe an sie gekommen, dass sie ihn in ihre Wohnung eingeladen hätte, um die letzte Hürde auf sich zu nehmen. Seitdem Rick an ihrer Seite war, war kein Mann mehr bei ihr unter die Laken gekrochen. Kate war die Meisterin der Ausreden.

Doch Rick brauchte keinen vollständigen Satz, um zu verstehen, was Lanie beinahe gesagt hätte.

„Weißt du, was du möchtest Rick?"

„Ansonsten hätte ich sie niemals in die Hamptons eingeladen, Lanie, das musst du mir glauben. Schau sie dir an. Schau dir an, was ich angerichtet habe! Es ist alles meine Schuld. Und beinahe wäre ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen, beinahe wäre sie wirklich vollständig ins Meer gegangen … zwei Minuten später und …", erklärte er und musste sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht darüber nachdenken durfte, was hätte passieren können, wäre er nicht angerufen worden, wäre er nicht dorthin gefahren und hätte sie entdeckt.

Unvorstellbar!

Immer wieder bewegten sich Kates Lippen ein wenig, dann eine Hand, doch ihre Augen öffnete sie nicht.

„Es braucht Zeit, Castle", kommentierte Lanie. „Ihr Körper braucht Zeit um den Alkohol abzubauen, weil sie sich nicht erbrochen hat. Aber damit musst du noch rechnen."

„Ich tue ihr nicht gut, Lanie", sagte er und sie konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. „Überhaupt nicht gut."

„Spinnst du?"

„Wegen mir ist all das hier überhaupt erst passiert."

„Ich sage nicht, Castle, dass du unschuldig bist, aber sie ist es ebenso. Kate weiß, wie Alkohol wirkt und dass er keine Lösung ist. Du weißt ja, dass ihr Vater ein schweres Alkoholproblem nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte. Sie weiß genau, dass das Trinken alles nur noch schwerer macht."

„Wäre ich in New York geblieben … dann wäre sie zu mir gekommen …"

„Nein. Kate Beckett ist der sturste Mensch, den ich kenne. Sie hat ihre Chance als verspielt erachtet, in dem Moment, als Gina auftauchte. Das Offensichtliche zu erkennen, wenn es um ihr eigenes Leben ging, war noch nie eine ihrer Stärken, nur hat es noch nie so lange gedauert." Ihre Stimme war sanft, beruhigend. „Kate geht keine Beziehungen einfach so ein, hat keine Affären oder One Night Stands. Sie schläft nicht wie Nikki Heat mit ihrem Sparing-Partner. So ist sie nicht. Ich weiß, dass sie viele in diesem Glauben lässt, dass es so wäre …"

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**#+#+#**

A/N: Ich hoffe, dass ich es nun wieder rascher schaffe up2daten … die letzte Woche war einfach grausam.


	7. Chapter 7

**+#+#+#**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 7**

**+#+#+#**

Kate Lippen bewegten sich abermals vorsichtig, ebenfalls ihre Hände und es schien, als würden ihre Augenlider zittern. Es schien, als würde sie aufwachen, bald wieder unter den Lebenden weilen. Wie spät es war, wusste Castle nicht, da er schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte, auf die Uhr oder aus dem Fenster zu sehen, seinen Blick hatte er hingegen die ganze Zeit auf dieses makellose Gesicht konzentriert. Die kleine Narbe nahe des Kinns. Das kleine Muttermal dunkle unter dem Auge. Ein anderes Muttermal auf der Seite des Gesichts. Einfach Perfektionismus.

„Kate", sagte er sanft, flüsterte es beinahe in ihr Ohr. Vorsichtig hob er ihre noch halbschlafende Form an, presste sie teils enger an seinen Körper und brachte sie somit in eine aufrechtere Form, saß sie nun zwischen seinen Beinen. Und abermals fiel ihm auf, wie unglaublich leicht sie war – so einfach konnte man sie von einer liegenden in eine sitzende Position bringen.

„Kate", wiederholte er.

Lanie gab ihm aus lediglich ein Zeichen, dass sie nun wirklich fahren, bevor abermals ein starker Regenschauer sich über den Landstrich hermachen würde. Zuvor hatte Lanie ihm noch einmal erklärt, mit welchen Symptomen er zu rechnen habe, wenn sie aufwacht. Übelkeit. Schwindel. Zittern. Kälteempfinden. Schweißausbrüche. Aggressivität. All das könne eintreten, sagte Lanie, müsse aber nicht. Doch Rick war es egal. Es war unwichtig, was passieren könnte, er würde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und wenn er sich ihr aufdrängen müsste.

„Kate"

In einem Augenblick wie diesem, konnte er einfach nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen, musste jede einzelne Sekunde über sie wachen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, vielleicht noch eine ganze Stunde, Rick hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, bis Kate das erste Mal ihre Augen komplett öffnete und ihn ansah. Ihn mit diesen unglaublichen Augen – die je nach Verfassung mehr braun oder grün waren – anfunkelte.

#+#+#

Als Sie aufwachte, erkannte Rick, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Da Lanie alle Infusionszugänge entfernt hatte, war es kein Problem Kate einfach zu transportieren.

Noch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, reckte es sie. Rick kannte diese unfreiwillige Bewegung des Körpers von sich selbst, allerdings auch von seiner Tochter. Ihr das erste Mal beim Erbrechen zusehen zu müssen, war eine Qual für den jungen Vater gewesen – seinen kleinen Engel so leiden zu sehen. Doch im Laufe der Jahre hatte er erkennen müssen, dass das Eltern-Dasein viele schöne Seiten hatte, allerdings auch diese unschönen.

Natürlich hätte Richard gerne mit ihr gesprochen, doch sollte sie sich im Endeffekt nicht schlechter fühlen als notwendig. So trug er sie rasch ins angrenzende Badezimmer.

Während der nächsten halben Stunde entleerte sie ihren Magen mehrmals, bis wahrhaftig nichts mehr vorhanden war. Währenddessen hatte Rick ihr die Haare gehalten, sie schließlich zusammengebunden, einen Waschlappen in kaltes Wasser getränkt und ausgewunden, diesen an ihre Stirn und in ihr Genick gepresst. Das Letzte, was er nun brauchte, war ein Kreislaufzusammenbruch.

„Rick", ertönte es, als Kate gerade zusammengesackt auf dem Boden, an die Badewanne gelehnt. Da er nicht antwortete, erschien Gina irgendwann in der Türe, in einem Nachthemd, welches eigentlich verboten gehört würde –so wenig wie es bedeckte.

„Wieso hast du sie nicht mit Dr. Parish mit nach New York geschickt? Schau dir doch den Mist an … ich meine, hast du es notwendig, eine Frau zu pflegen, die sich die Eingeweide rauskotzt."

Vorsichtig stand Rick auf, schob Lanie mit seinen starken Armen ins Schlafzimmer. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf Kate, bevor er die Türe leise schloss.

„Wer glaubst du eigentlich, dass du bist?", fauchte Rick sie an, erhob die Hände.

„Es wäre interessant zu wissen, wer ich bin. Bis Vorgestern dachte ich es noch zu wissen", erklärte die Blondine und versuchte stimmlich verführerisch zu wirken, doch hatte dies auf den Mann im Raum keinerlei Wirkung.

„Du bist meine Exfrau, meine Verlegerin", schrie er sie an.

„Und?"

„Und nichts, Gina."

„Und wieso bin ich dann hier?"

„Weil es sich angeboten hat?", warf er ihr entgegen. „Weil Kate abgelehnt hat!"

Gina sah ihn verwundert an und er konnte beobachten, wie die Wut ihn ihr aufzusteigen begann. Sie war kurz davor überzukochen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich hatte sie gefragt, aber sie hat damals abgelehnt."

„Beckett wolltest du mitnehmen?"

Er nickte nur. Gina erhob abermals ihre Stimme, wurde laut. Sie presste die Worte hervor, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. „Wie kannst du es wagen, dies jetzt zu erfinden?"

„Gott Gina, ich erfinde nichts. Kate war die erste Wahl gewesen, aber … wieso auch immer … sie hat abgelehnt und dann … egal. Sie ist jetzt hier und bleibt hier, bis es ihr wieder gut geht."

„Nein", schrie sie ihn an.

„Doch", konterte er.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Doch Gina, das kann ich. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du deine Sachen packst und zurück nach New York fährst, zu deinem italienischen Liebhaber, deinem homosexuellen Friseur und deinem schwedischen Masseur."

Sie sah ihn nur wütend und doch fragend an.

„Dass das", er zeigte auf sie und ihn, „nichts Dauerhaftes hätte werden können, war doch von Anfang an klar. Dass es nur ein Zeitvertreib war, ebenso. Ich bin einer von vielen, vielleicht der einzige mit einem Strandhaus in den Hamptons."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schritt er zurück ins Badezimmer, wo sich Kate abermals übergab, sich wahrscheinlich mühsam aus der sitzenden Position in Richtung Toilette bewegt hatte.

Und genau so ging es weiter, einen halben Tag.

Doch mitsammen gesprochen hatten Castle und Beckett bisher kein Wort. Nicht einmal einen Blick hatten sie ausgetauscht. Rick wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte und Kate, Kate schien andere Probleme zu haben, die wichtiger waren, als eine Unterhaltung zuführen.

Irgendwann schaffte er es, bevor es abermals dunkel wurde, etwas klare, milde Suppe und Zwieback in sie zu bekommen. Beides schien ihren Magen etwas zu beruhigen. Doch traute er sich immer noch nicht, sie wirklich unbeobachtet zu lassen.

Etwa zur selben Zeit, die Sonne war bereits nur noch ein roter Fleck am Himmel, hörte er, wie eine Türe laut zuflog. Kurz zuvor war ein Auto die Einfahrt hochgefahren, diese hatte er gehört, wahrscheinlich ein Limousinen-Service, für dessen Nutzung er früher oder später die Rechnung bekommen würde. Doch das war es wert. Er war Gina endlich los.

+#+#+#

Als Rick in der Früh auf der Couch, die im Schlafzimmer stand, aufwachte, war das Bett leer. Nervös, verwundert und verschlafen taumelte er in Richtung Badezimmer, vielleicht war ihr abermals schlecht. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht verletzt, irgendwo den Kopf angeschlagen.

Irgendwann hatte er Schlaf gefunden, einen unruhigen Schlaf. Doch so erschöpft, wie er zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, hatte es keine Ewigkeiten gedauert.

Nachdem er sich selbst erleichtert hatte, begann er die Suche nach der jungen, dunkelhaarigen Polizistin, die sich irgendwo in der Umgebung aufhalten musste.

In der Küche sah er ein Glas, welches halb voll war.

Der Kühlschrank schien unberührt. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte sie keinen Hunger. Vielleicht war sie verwirrt. Wie viel Vorsprung konnte sie haben?

Rasch hatte er sich ein Sweatshirt, welches im Wohnraum über der Rückenlehne der Couch gelegen hatte, übergezogen, und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Strand, da die Türe zur Terrasse offenstand.

Wollte sie abermals die selbe Blödheit machen? Einfach ins Wasser gehen? Nun war sie nüchtern. Die Frage war allerdings, an wie viel sie sich erinnern konnte. Zu gut konnte sich Rick an manch einen seiner eigenen Blackouts erinnern, noch bevor Alexis in sein Leben gekommen war. Und meistens war der ganze Abend zuvor eine Dunstwolke, die sich nicht lüften wollte. An manch eine dieser Nächte hatte er keinerlei Erinnerung, nicht einmal eine einzige. Doch dann hatte er Meredith geschwängert, sie geheiratet und war quasi über Nacht zum Vollzeitvater geworden. Wahrscheinlich war dies der einzige Job, der ihn jemals wirklich hundertprozentig Spaß gemacht hat.

Von der Terrasse oben hatte er einen guten Überblick über den Strand. Unter ihm fühlte er das noch feuchte Gras, als er vom Teak hinabstieg. Und irgendwann erkannte er eine Form, die am Strand saß. Die Beine angezogen, den Kopf gesenkt und darauf gelegt. Immer noch trug sie den Bademantel – wahrscheinlich all das, was er ihr angezogen hatte.

Sollte Rick ihr die Möglichkeit geben, von selbst zu kommen? Oder zu ihr gehen?

Warten gehörte nicht zu Castles Stärken, so schritt er vorsichtig in seinen Jeans, barfuß die Stiegen zum Strand hinab und setzte sich wortlos neben sie. Obwohl ihm selten die Worte fehlten, war er nun an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, um ja keinen Fehler zu machen.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen, sobald sie ihn neben sich wahrnehmen würde., doch war dies nicht der Fall. Anfänglich schien sie ihn zu ignorieren, schenkte ihm offenbar keine Beachtung. Doch Castle blieb einfach neben ihr sitzen, studierte ihr Verhalten. Irgendwann ließ er seinen Blick in Richtung Meer wandern, beobachtete die Wellen, wie sie gegen den Strand preschten.

Wann es geschah, wusste er nicht, aber ohne noch ein Wort gesprochen zu haben, lehnte sie ihren Körper an den seinen. Anfänglich genoss er es, doch schließlich bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Wie bereits die Tage zuvor, hob er sie hoch, trug sie in seinen Armen den Strand entlang, nur dieses Mal regnete es nicht in Strömen und er brachte sie nicht in sein Auto – nein, dieses Mal legte er sie im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, deckte sie zu und hoffte, dass es ihr körperlich allmählich besser ging.

**+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 7**

**#+#+#**


	8. Chapter 8

**+#+#+#+**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+#**

Castle hatte im Sessel gegenüber der Couch platzgenommen und studierte abermals ihre feinen Züge, die perfekte Haut, die langen Wimpern. Zu gerne würde er sie berühren, seine Hände über das markante Schlüsselbein wandern lassen, sie unter sich, neben sich und über sich fühlen. Überall.

+#+#+ Kates Welt +#+#+

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

Und Kate sah ihn, neben sich stehend. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, spürte, wie seine Finger sich um die ihren schlossen, sein Geruch in der Duft lag. Es war eine Mischung aus seinem Aftershave, Kaffee und Schweiß, der sich im Laufe es heißen Sommertages trotz des Deos durch das Hemd gefressen hatte, welches er trug. Er war ein Geruch von Männlichkeit. Von Richard Castle, den sie an ihrer Seite nicht mehr missen konnte, zu wichtig war er geworden.

„Lass uns nachhause gehen", erklärte er sanft, zog sie in aller Öffentlichkeit an sich heran und presste ihren Körper, durch die Umarmung seiner starken Arme, an den seinen. In aller Öffentlichkeit waren diese Bezeugungen ihrer Liebe etwas ganz Normales, etwas, das sie nicht scheute. Sie wollte es am liebsten vom höchsten Haus der Welt schreien, dass sie den Mann gefunden hatte, der sie perfekt ergänzte.

+#+#+ Hamptons +#+#+#

Irgendwann hörte er, wie jemand aufstand.

Irgendwann, bevor er eingenickt war, hatte er ein Glas Wasser auf den Couchtisch gestellt. Sie würde durstig sein. Es würde ihr bald einmal schlecht gehen.

Vielleicht würde sie auch endlich einmal etwas zu ihm sagen. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich.

Vorsichtig schritt sie in Richtung Küche, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das Wasser laufen.

„Kate?", fragte er unsicher, nicht wollend, dass sie etwas falsch verstand. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich habe Durst ….", murmelte sie nur, bevor sie nach einem nahestehenden Glas griff und es volllaufen ließ, gierig trank. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie sich an der Arbeitsplatte fest.

„Kopfweh?"

„Hm …"

„Tabletten?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, trank weiterhin Wasser. Weiter und weiter. Dabei bemerkte der Schriftsteller allmählich, dass ihre Hände zitterten.

Lanie hatte jeglichen Alkohol aus dem Haus mitgenommen, ohne viele Worte zu verlieren. Woher er dies wusste? Er hatte seine SMS gelesen und selbst sein klassisches heimliches Versteck hinter den Büchern hatte sie gefunden – alle Flaschen guten Scotch, Whiskey, Rum. Auch den Wein, aus dem Weinkeller, hatte sie in eine Kiste gepackt und wie es schien mit Ginas Hilfe hinaufgetragen und weggebracht. Alles war leer. Es könnte ein wichtiger Schritt gewesen sein.

„Kaffee?", fragte er abermals.

Jetzt nickte sie. Außerdem schnitt er ihr, die sich immer noch an der Arbeitsplatte festkrallte, eine Scheibe Brot ab, schmierte etwas Butter und gab etwas Salz darauf. Reichte es ihr vorsichtig. Für ihren Magen war es sicherlich nicht der Idealfall, aber sie musste etwas essen und Zwieback, Cola und Salzstangen waren sicherlich nicht perfekt auf Dauer. Das Brot war ein Versuch. Sie musste Hunger haben, unglaublichen Hunger.

Als er sie hier stehen sah, in den Sachen, die ihr viel zu weite waren, nahm er sich vor, sich um sie zu kümmern, es sich zur Aufgabe zu machen, sie durch all dies zu begleiten, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.

Vorsichtig riss sie immer wieder einen Teil des Brotes ab, kaute es langsam und vorsichtig. Sehr langsam. Rick zwang sich, etwas anderes in der Küche zu machen, obwohl er sich danach sehnte, sie weiterhin zu studieren.

Es war immerhin bereits nach drei Uhr am Nachmittag, die Sonne fiel ins Wohnzimmer und erhellte es. Der Tag war so anders, so anders als die Tage zuvor.

Der Salat, war bereits gewaschen, als er ihn in die Schüssel warf und begann, ein mildes Dressing zuzubereiten. Ebenso war das Putenfleisch bereits herausgelegt, gewaschen und leicht gesalzen. Es wartete nur darauf, dass der Wok heiß wurde, in welchem er Gemüse erhitzen würde, daneben stand ein Topf mit Reis, der bereits vor sich hin garte.

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben", begann sie plötzlich, warf ihm keinen Blick zu. „Ich muss zurück in die Stadt."

Doch er wollte ihr keine Chance geben, er hatte es sich selbst versprochen. „Nein, Kate. Du kannst nicht zurück. Ich brauche dich hier."

„Castle, du brauchst mich nicht."

„Ich kann keine Zeile schreiben, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist."

Sie lachte nur.

„Es ist mein Ernst, Beckett. Ich habe bisher keine Zeile geschrieben, keine einzige."

„Weil du abgelenkt warst."

„Nein, daran lag es nicht."

„Castle, ich gehöre hier nicht her."

Auf der einen Seite wollte er ihr Platz lassen, Platz um sie nicht zu verängstigen, sie nicht einzuengen. Auf der andern Seite sollte sie wisse, dass es ihm ernst war. So schritt er auf sie zu, drängte ihren Bauch gegen die Arbeitsplatte, legte seine Hände vorsichtig um ihre Taille, ließ sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf rasten.

„Bleib hier, Kate. Bitte."

„Nein …"

„Du solltest einige Tage nicht an die Arbeit denken, nicht in New York sein. Bitte Kate. Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal beinahe verlieren."

Und wahrscheinlich war es der letzte Satz, den er nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und sie versuchte sich loszureißen, von ihm wegzukommen. Wortlos. Doch Rick ließ es nicht zu. Er hielt sie noch fester, so dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.

„Castle …"

„Sch … sch …"

„Richard bitte …"

„Ich lass dich nicht aus den Augen, Kate. Nicht noch einmal. Du bist beinahe ertrunken, Kate … ertrunken. Ich muss dich an meiner Seite wissen, muss sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht, du gesund bist. Und keine weitere Dummheit machst."

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Es ist vieles, Kate, nur Mitleid ist es keines."

„Lass mich los."

„Ich werde meine Hände wegnehmen, wenn du mir versprichst hier zu bleiben. Mir versprichst, dass du keine Dummheiten machst, dich nicht einsperrt und versuchst was auch immer zu machen."

„Wieso sollte ich das?"

„Ich kann auch Lanie anrufen und ihr sagen, dass sie doch …."

Vielleicht realisierte Kate nun, dass es eine ausweglose Situation für sie war und sie das wahrscheinlich Beste daraus machen sollte. Nicht nur das Beste, sondern auch den einfachsten Weg. Ihm würde sie in die Augen sehen können, aber Lanie? Daher hörte sie auf sich zu wehren.

„Gut", sagte Rick und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar, strich sanft über ihre Schulter. Seine Hände waren nun an der Arbeitsplatte und sein Körper berührte den seinigen nicht mehr.

„Mach dich frisch", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er komplett von ihr abließ und sich weiter um das Essen kümmerte.

+#+#+#

Als Kate mit frisch gewaschenem Haar und wie es aussah geduscht die Stiegen hinab kam, musste Rick ihr zulächeln. Sie trug eine seiner Jogginghosen, die ihr viel zu groß waren und eines seiner Shirts. Kate musste sich wohl in seinem Schrank etwas Frisches herausgesucht haben, denn er hatte ihr nichts hergerichtet gehabt.

Doch war sie immer noch blass, sehr blass. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren deutlich zu sehen. Nun, da sie die Haare hochgebunden hatte, erkannte er, dass man ihr den Gewichtsverlust auch im Gesicht ansah.

Beim Essen selbst stocherte sie eher herum, aß etwas Reis, wenig Pute und kein Gemüse. Trank viel Wasser, etwas Kräutertee.

Rick sagte nichts dazu. Alles was er von sich gegeben hätte, wäre wahrscheinlich falsch gewesen, deswegen ließ er es an diesem Tag so.

Irgendwann, nachdem er die Essensreste weggeräumt hatte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und begann ihr das Haus zu zeigen. Vorsichtig führte er sie in jedes Zimmer – jedes Schlafzimmer und erklärte ihr, dass sie in seinem Zimmer bleiben solle, er würde in dem nebenan schlafen. Anfänglich wollte sie dies nicht, gab aber schließlich nach. Alexis Zimmer war in einem hellen Blau gehalten und beherbergte viele Erinnerungsstücke aus ihren Kindheitstagen. Dann war Marthas Zimmer – beide bereits im Obergeschoß. Es war groß, mit beigen Mobiliar und vielen bunten Kissen, die aussahen, als würden sie aus Indien stammen. Dann befand sich ein Büro im ersten Stock, ein weiteres Gästezimmer, eine Yoga-Raum – ein großes, leeres Zimmer, mit Matten auf der Seite, Jalousien zum hinunterlassen und einer kleinen Musikanlange auf der Seite. Er erklärte, dass es Martha war, die darauf bestanden hatte, um besser meditieren zu können.

Dann gab es den Keller, den er ihr auch nicht verheimlichen wollte. Es war ein großer Bastelraum, des Vorbesitzers. Eine Art Lounge mit offenem Kamin, den Alexis für kleinere Partys verwenden durfte. Außerdem gab es den Weinkeller, der nun leer war und daher nicht gezeigt wurde – er hoffte, dass ihr nicht aufgefallen war, dass ein Raum nicht gezeigt wurde. Außerdem befanden sich Wirtschafts- und Lagerräume im Keller.

Nach der Stunde, die sie durch das Haus gegangen waren, war Kate erschöpft und als sie in die Kissen der Couch gesunken war, schlief sie bereits.

Es war vielleicht nun an der Zeit Lanie anzurufen, ihr Bericht zu erstatten. Ihr mitzuteilen, dass es Kate eigentlich gut ging, sie sogar allmählich sprach und versprochen hatte, hier zu bleiben.

Nun musste er sie nur noch dazu bringen, sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen, ihm mitzuteilen, wieso all das überhaupt passieren konnte. Wieso sie ihn nicht einfach angerufen hatte.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 8**

**+#+#**

A/N: Sorry, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht zum Schreiben und krank bin ich im Moment auch wieder … mühsam!


	9. Chapter 9

**+#+#+#**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+#**

„Und wie geht es euch?", fragte Lanie, die gerade eine Schale frischgebrühten Kaffee vor sich stehen hatte. Eigentlich war sie Teetrinkerin, doch die letzten Tage, die Suche nach Kate, haben ihren Schlafrhythmus durcheinander gebracht und nun brauchte sie Kaffee. Zwei Tische waren mit frischen Leichen belegt, die nächste war bereits angekündigt. Ein Autounfall. In Momenten wie diesen, benötige selbst Lanie Parish Kates Lieblingsgetränk.

„Verhältnismäßig gut", kommentierte Rick und ging ins Schlafzimmer um das Bett frisch zu überziehen. „Anfänglich hat sie alles erbrochen. Mittlerweile hat sie etwas gegessen, nicht viel aber etwas.

„Gut zu hören, Castle."

„Sie ist einmal unten am Strand gesessen, Lanie … als sie nicht mehr da war, hatte ich Angst …"

„Rick …"

„Ich hatte Angst, dass sie sich abermals etwas …"

„Sprich es nicht aus", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Sie ist jetzt in Sicherheit."

„Lanie, heute wollte sie schon nach New York zurück. Ich habe sie aufgehalten", erklärte er und strich sich verzweifelt durch sein dichtes, frisch geschnittenes Haar. „Aber wie oft kann ich das noch? Ich habe sie unter Druck gesetzt. Das hätte ich nicht machen sollen."

„Vielleicht war es notwendig?"

„Vielleicht, wer weiß. Wir beide kennen Kate doch, sie ist stur, eigenwillig und meistens recht uneinsichtig. Wenn sie nun immer noch in den Hamptons ist, dann musst du etwas bewirkt haben."

„Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen. Ihre Hände haben gezittert und sie hat beinahe nichts gegessen, wirklich nur sehr wenig."

„Rick", versuchte Lanie zu erklären. „Sie hat in den letzten Woche wenig bis gar nichts gegessen, da wurde ihr Magen allmählich kleiner, hat sich verkleinert. Daraus folgt, dass sie jetzt weniger Hungergefühl verspürt, beinahe gar keines. Es dauert, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis sie wieder normal essen kann. Biete ihr immer wieder kleine Portionen an, in regelmäßigen Abständen. Es sollte abwechslungsreiche Kost sein – Obst, Gemüse, Fleisch. Keine einseitige Ernährung, das ist jetzt wichtig."

„Du hast meinen Whiskey mitgenommen", stellte er in den Raum.

„Es musste sein."

„Ich weiß. Danke, Lanie. Gina hat dir wahrscheinlich …"

„Oh nein, Gina war tobend im ersten Stock, als ich die Sachen ins Auto geladen habe."

„Das hätte ich vermuten sollen", kommentierte er und lachte. „Jetzt ist sie zurück in New York. Zurück in ihrem Loft, bei meinen Unterhaltszahlungen, der Hälfte meiner Whitman Erstausgaben."

Lanie lachte.

Sie konnte ihn schwer nach den Gründen fragen, wieso Gina plötzlich abgereist war, obwohl sie dies ausgesprochen gerne wissen wollte.

„Nun, kümmere dich um meine Katie", sagte sie und es kam zu einer unangenehmen Pause. „Rick, sie braucht dich. Wirklich."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Lanie, aber ich befürchte, sie wird mir das Leben nicht leicht machen."

„Aber genau das machst du doch an ihr", fügte sie hinzu, ohne über ihre Wortwahl genauer nachzudenken.

„Hm ….", konnte er nur erwidern. Was sollte er sagen? Dass neben ihren großen dunklen Augen, ihr Sturkopf ihn am meisten fasziniert hatte – neben den unendlichen langen Beinen, der Kunst in diesen Schuhen zu gehen und ihre Art Sarkasmus und Ironie zu unterscheiden.

„Also, geh jetzt wieder ins Wohnzimmer und kümmere dich um sie."

„Kate schläft."

„Und, du starrt sie sicherlich stundenlang an."

Woher konnte sie das wissen? Wahrscheinlich war es für alle anderen so offensichtlich gewesen, bevor er in die Hamptons gefahren war, dass er wahrlich Interesse an ihr hatte – egal ob Demming oder nicht. Demming hatte ihn nur noch stärker realisieren lassen, dass er sie in seinem Leben benötigte.

Nach ein paar letzten Worten legten sie auf und Rick machte sich, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, wieder in Richtung Couch auf, doch als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, war sie nicht da und auch die Decke nicht, die er über sie gelegt hatte.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch ging er durch die untere Etage, keine Spur von ihr. Doch dann hörte er Schritte von oben. Vorsichtig und leise erklomm er die Stiegen und sah sie in der Bibliothek am Boden sitzen, ein Album vor sich liegend. Das in Leder gebundene Buch gehörte zu den Objekten, die lieber hätte verstecken sollen.

„Was siehst du dir da an?", fragte er leise und gab sich zu erkennen.

„Oh … ich hoffe ….", begann sie und es schien Unbehagen in ihr zu erwecken und sie war kurz davor das Album wieder zu schließen, als Castle sich zu ihr auf den Boden setze und sie dabei stoppte.

Als sie die erste Seite wieder aufschlug, erkannte er, dass auf ihren Arme eine Gänsehaut war und ohne viele Worte entfachte er im Kamin, neben dem sie saßen, ein loderndes Feuer. Und kurz lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Wo wurde das aufgenommen?", fragte Kate und zeigte auf eine schwarz-weiß Aufnahme von Alexis und ihm. Das Mädchen war vielleicht ein Jahr alt und saß auf seinen Schultern.

Er sah sich das Foto eingehend an. Ich glaube das war hier in den Hamptons, aber da hatte ich das Haus noch nicht. Wir – Mutter und ich – haben damals im Sommer eines hier gemietet, ein kleines Strandhaus, nur zwei Zimmer.

„Nur ihr drei?", fragte Kate

„Ja, nur wir drei. Alexis war sieben Monate alt, als Meredith und ich uns scheiden ließen. Den Sommer verbrachten wir dann hier, jeden Sommer seither. Sie war sieben Monate alt, als ich Meredith und Oliver – einen Regisseur – im Bett erwischt habe."

„Das tut mir L …", doch sie konnte nicht aussprechen.

„Nein, Kate. Es kam nur früher als erwartet. Sie wollte nicht Mutter sein. Sie war beinahe froh, als Alexis auf der Welt war und sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machen konnte, ihren Körper zurückzugewinnen. Die ganze Schwangerschaft hatte sie als reine Bosheit der Natur gegen ihren Körper angesehen. Aber mir blieb das Kostbarste der Welt."

Ohne viele weitere Worte zu verlieren, blätterte Kate weiter, studierte jedes einzelne Foto. Es waren Schnappschüsse von ihm dabei, Alexis, Martha. Selten war eines von Meredith bei einem Geburtstagsfest, dann waren welche von Gina dabei – wenige, aber einige. Richard versuchte über diese hinweg zu blättern. Auch über das Hochzeitsbild von Gina und ihm – aus Vegas. Ja, eine Laune der Natur war diese Hochzeit gewesen, eine Laune in Verbindung mit zu viel Alkohol. Keine gute Idee. Doch kommentieren wollte er dies nun nicht.

Martha hatte die Fotos irgendwann einmal eingeordnet, sie hatten keine bestimmte Reihenfolge – keine Chronologie.

„Und dieses hier?", fragte Kate abermals. Jetzt musste Rick länger nachdenken, um die passende Antwort zu finden. Es war ein Foto, welches ihn im Sand sitzend zeigte, aber er war jünger, vielleicht zu Universitätszeiten. „Castle?"

„Hm … ich glaube, das war noch lange bevor ich Meredith kennengelernt habe. Ich denke, das hat Mutter in einem Urlaub gemacht, während ich studierte. Wir waren einmal in Europa, ich glaube in Italien hat sie das aufgenommen. Einer ihrer Liebhaber", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Martha …", kommentierte sie nur und man konnte beinahe ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme vernehmen. Und immer noch lagen ihre Finger auf dem Foto. Er wirkte so jung, so frei von allen Sorgen, trotzdem war er in einem Alter, in dem er bereits die ersten Absagen für seine Bücher bekommen hatte, aber er hatte nicht aufgeben wollten.

Er nahm ihr kurz das Album aus der Hand, griff in die Tasche, in der das Foto steckte, nahm es heraus und legte es in ihre Hand.

„Du kannst es gerne behalten."

„Das geht nicht, Castle."

„Doch, du kannst es wirklich gerne haben. Du bist die erste, die sich seit Jahren diese Fotos ansieht."

Vielleicht war er damit etwas weit gegangen, er konnte seinen Schritt nicht abschätzen, doch tat er oftmals diverse Sachen unüberlegt, so war er auch zum zweiten Mail Ehemann geworden. Doch dieses Mal war es ihm ernst, sie sollte das Foto behalten, wenn sie es wollte. Und in diesem Augenblick war es bereits, wortlos, in ihre Hosentasche geglitten.

Den weiteren Nachmittag verbrachten sie damit, über diverse Fotos zu reden, oberflächlich aber sie sprachen mitsammen. Kate fragte nach. Manchmal erzählte Richard von sich aus.

Doch es wurde später, Richards Magen knurrte und er entschuldigte sich, er würde etwas zum Essen richten und ließ sie in der Bibliothek bei dem Album zurück.

Als er schließlich über der brodelnden Suppe stand und über die letzten Stunden nachdachte. Solch intime Momente, mit einer wachen Katherine Beckett, hatte er zuvor noch nie erlebt, noch nie hatte sie ihre aufgezogenen Schutzwälle hinabgelassen und die leicht verletzbare, jugendhafte Kate. Eine Kate, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte.

Rick rührte die Minestrone um, deren Zutaten er aus dem Gefrierschrank genommen hatte. Schließlich stand sie irgendwann neben ihm, hielt ihm einen bereitstehenden Teller hin und nahm danach einen Löffel, bevor sie sich mit diesem zum Esstisch setze.

Wortlos aß sie beinahe den ganzen Teller Suppe und ein halbes Stück Weißbrot, welches er ihr gebracht hatte. Normalerweise hätte Rick dazu ein Glas Wein serviert, anstelle dessen gab es nun einen großen Krug mit Wasser, in dem Zitronenscheiben schwammen.

„Möchtest du noch etwa?", fragte Rick vorsichtig, ahnend, dass sie wahrscheinlich verneinen würde und tatsächlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich werde duschen und dann schlafen gehen", erklärte Kate, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Es war erst kurz nach neun.

+#+#

Rick saß in dem an Kate grenzenden Zimmer auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Neben ihm lag ein offenes Buch, doch gelesen hatte er keine Seite so Recht, immer wieder waren seine Gedanken in das andere Zimmer gewandert. Er hatte sich überlegt, wie entspannt sie wohl nun in seinem großen Bett liegen würde, das er frisch überzogen hatte. Rick hatte sich für weiße, ägyptische Baumwolle entschieden mit einer Lochstickerei.

Er drehte schließlich das Licht ab und nur der Mond erhellte das Zimmer etwas in einem kühlen Blaugrau.

Irgendwann schlief er schließlich ein. Ein traumloser Schlaf. Rick drehte und wendete sich und schließlich stieß er auf einen etwas, das neben ihm lag. Zusammengerollt.

Zusammengerollt lag sie neben ihm.

Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Vorsichtig schob er das Lacken über ihren schlafenden Körper und genoss den Moment, war dankbar, dass sein Schlaf so unruhig gewesen war, dass ihm dieser Augenblick nicht entgangen war. Er hätte sich dies niemals verzeihen können.

+#+#+#

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+#**

A/N Read and Review … lesen und Kommentar hinterlassen … Bitte ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**+#+#+#**

**On my own**

**Kapitel 10**

**+#+#+#**

_Vorsichtig schob er das Lacken über ihren schlafenden Körper und genoss den Moment, war dankbar, dass sein Schlaf so unruhig gewesen war, dass ihm dieser Augenblick nicht entgangen war. Er hätte sich dies niemals verzeihen können._

Abermals studierte er ihr Gesicht, die feinen Züge. Den leicht geöffneten Mund. Ihre regelmäßige Atmung. Doch als er in der Früh aufwachte, war der Platz neben ihm leer, als seine Hand über die Baumwolllaken glitt, konnte er die Wärme noch fühlen. Erst dann öffnete er vorsichtig seine Augen, richtete sich etwas auf und sah Kate auf der Fensterbank sitzen, in einen, in seinen, Bademantel gehüllt – er war ihr viel zu groß, dunkelblau. Ihre Füße waren aufgestellt und unter dem Stoff verborgen, ihr Kopf an das kühle Glas der Scheibe gelehnt.

Die Sonne begann gerade aufzugehen, erhellte allmählich das Zimmer. Vorsichtig, als wäre es ein zögerlicher Versuch sich nach all den Regentagen, nach all der Dunkelheit dieses Sommers wieder eine Rolle in der Welt zu erkämpfen – mit guter Chance zu gewinnen. Wirklich guter.

Nur in Boxershorts bekleidet ging er auf sie zu. Kates Augen waren geschlossen, sie war immer noch unglaublich blass, auch wenn sie in den letzten Stunden, seitdem er sie zum ersten Mal vom Strand entfernt hatte, einiges an Teint zurückgewonnen hatte.

„Kate?", fragte er vorsichtig, bevor er neben ihr Platz nahm, kein weiteres Wort sagend. Vollkommen still saß er, immer noch nur Boxers tragend, dort – schwarze Seite mit lauter kleinen Superman Logos.

„Wieso hast du all das für mich gemacht?", fragte Kate leise, würdigte Rick keines Blickes.

Dann herrschte eine kurze Stille, die allerdings ewig anzudauern schien. Castle überlegte, überlegte wirklich, wie er ihr all das, was ihn bewegte und sie betrag, sagen könnte, ohne sie für immer von seiner Seite zu verschrecken, sie nicht wieder die Flucht ergreifen zu lassen. War es zu viel verlangt, die richtigen Worte zu finden? Die perfekten Worte, die sie nicht in den Glauben versetzen würden, dass Angst eine wichtige Komponente in ihrer Partnerschaft, oder war es doch eher eine Freundschaft oder Beziehung, war?

Wenn es darum ging, für Nikki Heat oder Jameson Rook die richtigen Worte zu finden, war dies ein leichtes Spiel, diese Dialoge kannte er auswendig. Hatte tausende davon zu Papier gebracht, sie abgespeichert und sie warteten nur darauf, irgendwann verwendet zu werden – obwohl er jeden einzelnen auswendig konnte, ihn so in Erinnerung hatte, dass er ihn rezipieren konnte.

„Sollte ich dich nicht vielleicht fragen, wieso du all das gemacht hast? Obwohl du wusstest, dass es dir nicht …"

„Ich will darüber nicht sprechen, Rick. Ich kann nicht."

„Okay …Detective Beckett", und mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand in die seine.

„Rick …"

„Katherine …"

„Kate, nicht Katherine."

„Wieso nicht?"

Bisher hatte sie ihre Hand aus der seinen nicht zurückgezogen, sie dort belassen. Doch Richard kannte sie, wusste, dass es lediglich eine Phase war, sie ihren Unsicherheiten irgendwann wieder nicht Herr werden und wie wieder weglaufen würde.

Kate blickte hoch, weg vom Meer. „;Mum hat mich oftmals Katherine genannt, selten Katie. Katie war und ist immer Dads Abkürzung gewesen für mich. Und nachdem Mum … du weißt schon … seitdem hat mich glaube ich niemand mehr Katherine genannt."

„Niemals Kathy?", fragte Rick und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Nein", antwortete Beckett und lachte, „Niemals Kathy, weil Kathy Dads Jugendliebe war."

„Und wieso hat man dich dann nach ihr benannt?"

„Oh … hätte Mum gewusst, dass Kathy Dads Jugendliebe war, wie sie mich bekommen hat, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich anders benannt. Doch Dad war bei meiner Geburt nicht da, er war im Ausland und Mutter war immer ein großer Katherine Hepburn Fan."

„Also nicht nur Katherine sondern Katherine Houghton, nehme ich an?"

„Natürlich", murmelte sie. „Ein zweiter Name, der mir während meiner Schulzeit viele Freunde eingebracht hat."

„Houghton ist ein Männername."

„Aber weil Katherine Hepburn ebenso geheißen hat, bestand meine Mutter darauf, noch bevor mein Dad aus Europa zurück war, mich nach ihr zu benennen, weil sie ihr großes Vorbild war."

„Ich verstehe, dass es dich an sie erinnert, doch Katherine ist ein schöner Name. Wieso sollte niemand anderen ihn verwenden dürfen? Solange du dieser Person vertraust?"

„Rick … bis auf deine Mutter nennt dich auch niemand Richard, oder irre ich dabei?"

„Viele nennen mich Richard."

„Und wieso Richard Alexander?"

„Du weißt ja, wie Mutter sein kann. Richard bedeutet mächtiger, starker Herrscher und bevor ich auf die Welt gekommen bin, hat sie einen Sommer lang in „Richard III." mitgewirkt und Alexander ist der Verteidiger, der Beschützer. Irgendwann meinte sie, dass es die perfekte Kombination gewesen sei, doch weiß ich nicht, ob sie es immer noch ebenso sieht."

Als er Kate nachhause gebracht hat, war es ihm schon so vorgekommen, als sei r ihr Retter, Beschützer gewesen. Mächtig war er nie gewesen, erst seine Worte und Geschichten hatten ihm Gehör bei seinen Mitmenschen verliehen, davor war einer von vielen anderen gewesen, einer von vielen.

Rick kannte alle Katherine Hepburn Filme, jeden einzelnen hatte seine Mutter sich mit ihm in einem kleinen Kino in der Bronx angesehen. Immer wieder hatte Martha ihn wissen lassen, wie wichtig sie als Schauspielerin für die Frauen der damaligen Zeit gewesen ist – sie trug Hosen, sie rauchte und sie war nicht die perfekte Schönheit. Einmal hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass Hepburn Angst gehabt habe, im Farbfilm nicht mehr zu wirken, wegen ihrer rötlichen Haare. Doch war es immer ihre Stimme und Aussprache gewesen, die Rick begeistert hatten.

„Du wolltest wissen, Kate, wieso ich das gemacht habe? Wieso ich dich gesucht habe? Weil ich Angst um dich hatte, panische Angst. Als Lanie angerufen hatte, dass du hier in den Hamptons sein würdest, musste ich dich suchen. Ich musste. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich es mir niemals verzeihen können. Ich … Kate … dafür mag ich dich einfach zu sehr."

Ohne ihn anzusehen, stand Kate auf, wendete sich von ihm ab und ging vorsichtig und langsam im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Du kennst mich kaum, Rick. Du weißt nicht, welche Probleme ich habe … Wieso ich …"

„Kate, beruhige dich. Ich glaube dich genügend gut zu kennen."

„Du weißt nur die Hälfte über mich."

„Dann werde ich mich darüber freuen, irgendwann die andere Hälfte kennenzulernen."

Obwohl sein Bademantel ihm viel zu groß war, er am Boden streifte, die Ärmel weit über ihre Hände reichten, ihr Haar ungekämmt war, sah sie reizend aus, musste er feststellen, entzückend.

Und dann ging sie, mit Rick im Schlepptau, in Richtung Küche, öffnete jede einzelne Türe, den Kühlschrank – alles. Suchte scheinbar vergeblich nach etwas, dass ihr zuvor immer Erleichterung gebracht hatte – Alkohol.

Irgendwann hielt Richard sie fest, an beiden Oberarmen. Schüttelte sie, um sie zurückzuholen.

„Du kannst suchen so viel du möchtest, Kate, es ist kein Tropfen im Haus." Dann drückte er vorsichtig ihr Kinn hoch, sah die Tränen gefüllten Augen. „Wir schaffen das, Kate. Du brauchst kein Glas Wein oder was auch immer es jetzt gewesen wäre, das du gerne gehabt hättest. Wir werden es gemeinsam durchstehen, dafür sind … sind Freunde da."

Kate sagte kein Wort. Ließ die Tränen lediglich über ihre Wangen gleiten, stoppte sie nicht, wischte sie nicht weg. Es fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Wände runtergefahren waren, sie angreifbar war, verletzlich. In einem Augenblick wie diesem konnte alles falsch sein, jede Aktion, jedes Wort, jede Geste. Trotzdem entschloss er sich, sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie bei ihm sicher war, schloss seine Arme um sie und machte einen Schritt auf Kate zu. Dann hielt er sie, aber nicht so fest, dass sie sich eingeengt fühlen hätte können, doch so fest, dass sie seine Arme spüren musste. Und ihr Kopf rastete an seiner Brust – ohne ihre hohen Schuhe war sie so viel kleiner als er, jetzt erst viel ihm das so richtig auf. Sie war klein, zerbrechlich und verletzbar – keine Eigenschaften, die man der Katherine Beckett zuschrieb, die in New York City auf Verbrecherjagd ging.

Und sie ließ sich halten. Zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber sie ließ es zu, jemand anderem nahe zu sein, so nahe wie selten zuvor.

**+#+#+#**

Das Frühstück, welches sie richteten war weder imposant noch monumental. Kate trank eine Tasse Kaffee, frischem Brot, Marmelade und Honig – nicht viel, aber ausreichend für Kate. Sie aß das erste Brot lediglich mit etwas Butter, beim zweiten war sie gedanklich scheinbar abgelenkt. Der Orangensaft blieb beinahe unangetastet, beim Kaffee schenkte sie zweimal nach. Jedes Mal studierte Rick ihre Hände, die zitterten – der Entzug war im vollen Gange.

Als sie fertig waren, erledigte Rick einige Telefonate. Lanie hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass Kates Harley Davidson abgeholt wurde und nun checkte er ihren Verbleib. Er wollte nicht, dass sie bei ihm in der Garage stand, um Kate nicht die Chance zu geben, einfach flüchten zu können. Den Schlüssel zu seinem Wagen verwahrte er gut.

Mit einigen Kleidungsstücken in der Hand – einer kurzen Sporthose von Alexis und einem Top seiner Tochter stand er nun im Hauptschlafzimmer, Kate schien zu duschen, und legte ihr die Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett. Er wollte sie an diesem Morgen aus dem Haus locken, mit ihr etwas einkaufen gehen, ein paar Kleidungsstücke, damit sie sich wohler fühlen würde.

Und unwissend, was sie erwarten würde, kam Kate schließlich in die Küche, trug Alexis Kleidung. Rick reichte ihr schließlich noch ein paar Flip-Flops und erklärte ihr, dass sie einige Einkäufe zu erledigen hätten. Gemeinsam.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er ein Auge auf sie werfen musste, damit sie keinerlei Alkohol kaufen würde, doch das er ihr auch nicht zu, so etwas zu machen.

„Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Kate, als sie sich im Wagen angurtete.

Ihre Antwort bekam sie erst, als sie schon einige Kilometer gefahren waren.

„Einkaufen. Kleidung, einige Lebensmittel ….", erklärte er.

Und tatsächlich waren sie beinahe den restlichen Tag unterwegs und hatten Spaß. Immer wenn Kate den Anschein erweckte, sich zurückziehen zu wollen, riss er sie wieder mit, überraschte sie mit einem Witz, machte ihr ein Geschenk oder ein Kompliment.

Im Endeffekt hatte er, unter heftigem Protest von Kates Seite, da sie immer wieder wiederholte, sich alles selbst leisten zu können, zwei sommerliche kürzere Hosen, einen Bikini, einige Tops, zwei Sommerkleider, Schuhe und Hygieneartikel.

Als Rick beschloss, sich die Haare schneiden zu lassen, konnte sie nicht aus als mitzugehen und erfuhr ebenfalls das komplette Beauty-Paket, ließ sich verwöhnen und Castle erlangte den Eindruck, als sie nachher die Promenade der kleinen Stadt entlang schlenderten, dass sie ein ausgewechselter Mensch war, mehr die Kate, die er in New York zurückgelassen hatte, weniger die, die er am Strand retten musste. Trotzdem war sie es nicht, der Scheint trog und das wusste er nur all zu gut.

Unter all den Liebhabern und Ehemännern, die seine Mutter in all den Jahren gehabt hatte, war auch der eine oder andere dabei, der ein Alkoholproblem gehabt hatte und er erinnerte sich daran, dass es Hoch- und Tiefpunkte gab, die Tiefpunkte aber oftmals überwogen. Daher war es auch an diesem Nachmittag, als sie schließlich wieder im Strandhaus angelangten, nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Wechsel sich vollziehen würde.

Und es ging schneller als erwartet.

Sie zog sich zurück, aß nicht mit ihm zu Abend und verließ ihr Zimmer nicht mehr, auch nicht, nachdem er sie gerufen hatte.

Erst als er zu späterer Stunde nachsehen ging, ihre Privatsphäre störte, erkannte er, dass sie im Badezimmer eingeschlafen war, nachdem sie sich, vermutete Richard, mehrmals übergeben hatte. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, trug den fragilen Körper in das große Bett, zog ihr Schuhe und Jacke aus und deckte sie zu.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie wieder sie selbst war?

Wie lange?

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 10**

**+#+#+#+**

_A/N: Anfänglich waren viel weniger Kapitel geplant, doch nun sind wir bei 10 angelangt und es freut mich, dass es immer noch genügend Leser gibt – natürlich würden mich Statements ebenso erfreuen. _


	11. Chapter 11

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 11**

**+#+#+#**

Richard stand einige Zeit neben dem Bett und starrte den schlafenden Körper an. Sie wirkte so friedlich, unschuldig, perfekt. Ja, sie sah perfekt aus. In seinen Augen war sie dies immer gewesen und würde es immer sein, auch wenn es nicht einfach war, sie dies wissen zu lassen.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging er in sein Zimmer, legte sich in sein Bett und starrte die weiße Decke an, die sich über ihm erhob. Schlaf fand er vorerst keinen, zu viel ging ihm auch in dieser Nacht wieder durch den Kopf.

In den kommenden Tagen hatte Kate bessere und schlechtere Phasen. Sie übergab sich, zitterte zeitweise am gesamten Körper und zog sich oftmals komplett zurück. Ihr Verhalten schien ihr peinlich zu sein, daher ließ Richard sie auch regelmäßig wissen, dass es nichts gab, vor dem man sich genieren müsste. So hielt er oftmals ihre Haare, wenn sie über dem Klo hing und den letzten Mageninhalt erbrach, wischte ihr danach die Stirn und den Hals mit einem feuchten, kühlen Waschlappen ab, reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

Während der guten Phasen gingen sie baden ins Meer, schwammen im Pool und manchmal scherzten sie sogar herum. Doch als die zweite Woche beinahe vorüber war, merkte Rick, dass sie sich zunehmend von ihm abschottete, die Türen hinter sich schloss und stundenlang alleine entweder im Haus oder am Strand saß und nicht mit ihm sprach.

Es gab gute Momente und schlechte. Castle hoffte inständig, dass die Rückzugsphasen weniger werden würden, doch sollten sie bald zurück nach New York reisen und Rick wusste, dass sobald sie erst in der Stadt waren, alles beim Alten sein würde. Alles auf dem Stand vor seiner Abreise in die Hamptons, ihrem Zusammenbruch.

War es ein Montag oder ein Sonntag, die Zeit verlief wie im Fluge und so hatte Rick auch das Gefühl dafür verloren. Er schrieb nachts, wenn sie schlief einige Seiten, doch irgendwie schien nichts richtig zu sein – immer kam es ihm vor, als würde er dieses Mal zu viel von seiner Kate einbauen, der Frau, die beinahe ins Meer gegangen war, nur weil er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Einen Fehler, den er sich niemals verzeihen würde.

**+#+#+**

Am selben Tag fuhr plötzlich eine Limousine vor, ein großer schwarzer Mercedes und Martha stieg aus. Der Fahrer trug ihre Reisetaschen zur Haustüre, bevor er sich höflich verabschiedete.

Sie klopfte nicht an die Türe, sondern stand einfach mitten im Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihrem, nur in Boxershorts bekleideten Sohn sah und lediglich ihre Augenbraue hob. Würde es sich jemals ändern? Auch wenn es sein Haus war, dachte sie sich, könnte er ein paar Manieren an den Tag legen, immerhin war es in den Hamptons oftmals der Fall, dass Leute einfach über den Strand ins Haus kamen, einfach mitten im Wohnzimmer standen und dann lediglich „Hallo" riefen – und man würde ihn dann in Boxershorts antreffen. Was würde das bloß für ein Bild auf ihn und seine Familie werfen.

„Richard", mahnte sie nur aus ihrer Position.

„Mutter", stotterte und man konnte gut erkennen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, von seiner Mutter ertappt worden zu sein.

„Richard?"

„Ich bin sofort wieder hier", antwortete er und ging rasch in sein Schlafzimmer, entschied sich für ein dunkelblaues Polo und beige knielange Shorts, bevor er wieder den Raum betrat, in dem sie immer noch wie angewurzelt auf ihn wartete.

„Was führt dich in die Hamptons?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er konnte sie schwer wissen lassen, dass es weder der richtige Moment war, noch dass er darüber erfreut war, sie hier zu haben. Natürlich war sie ihm immer Willkommen doch dieses Mal wollte er all seine Konzentration Kate schenken.

„Die kommende Woche hier verbringen. Für die Stadt sind mehr als 40 Grad angesagt und daher wollte ich dem Stadtflair entfliehen. Abgesehen davon haben doch die Montgomerys am Mittwochabend ihre alljährliche, berühmte Sommerparty."

Plötzlich hörte Martha schritte, drehte sich vorsichtig um und erkannte Kate, die barfuß in Shorts und einem ärmellosen Shirt, darunter einen Bikini tragend, schüchtern und verwundert zugleich, im Türrahmen stand.

„Detective …", grüßte Martha sie, ließ ihre Blicke über die Erscheinung wandern.

„Martha", entgegnete Kate, nahm wortlos eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, das Handtuch von der Rückenlehne der Couch und ging an ihr vorbei an den Strand. Sie sprach kein Wort. Nickte Richard nicht einmal zu, ignorierte ihn förmlich.

Als Kate verschwunden war, sah sie ihren Sohn etwas verwundert an. „Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?", fragte sie und ihr Ton ließ andeuten, dass sie mit einer erwachsenen und vernünftigen Antwort rechnete.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Es ging Kate nicht gut und Lanie meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie ein paar Tage entspannen würde."

„Genau …"

„Wirklich. Es ist nichts zwischen Kate und mir."

„Weil du dich zu dumm dafür anstellst, wie es scheint."

Richard hob nur seine Augenbraue leicht an, musterte seine Mutter in ihren Leoparden Leggins, dem schwarzen Kleidchen dazu, die perfekten Schuhe, das Haar stets in Ordnung, genau die optimale Menge Make-up - eine Künstlerin, ein Star.

„Wenn du sie wirklich haben wollen würdest, hättest du sie bereits. Doch scheinst du, mein lieber Richard, das Spiel zu sehr zu lieben. Katz und Maus ist eine gewisse Zeit interessant, doch dann, Richard, irgendwann wird es verletzend, beinahe makaber. Zumindest für die zusehenden. Und wie lange spielt ihr zwei jetzt? Zwei volle Jahre? So lange hast du noch nie gebraucht, bist du eine Frau überzeugt hattest, bis sie soweit war, sich dir hinzugeben."

Richard brachte keine Worte heraus. Was sollte er auch entgegen? Im Grunde hatte Martha recht. Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solch lange Zeit benötigt, um eine Frau von sich zu überzeugen. Allerdings war Kate keine normale Frau, sie interessierte sich nicht für sein Geld oder seinen Erfolg, beides schien sie eher gegenteilig zu empfinden. Sie flirtete zwar mit ihm, ab und an, zumindest hatte sie dies in der Vergangenheit getan, doch dann ließ sie wieder davon ab.

Er hatte Martha kein Wort über den Vorfall mit Kate erzählt, sie nicht wissen lassen, dass es ein Problem gegeben hat, dass es zu lösen gegolten hat. Es war nicht einfach, es war eine komplexe Phase in Kates Leben.

Bevor Rick das Haus verließ, um Kate hinterher zu gehen, mit ihr zu sprechen, ging er noch die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von seiner Mutter teilten. „Das Haus ist im Moment alkoholfrei und muss es auch bleiben. Wenn du etwas trinken möchtest, musst du es außerhalb tun. Niemand bringt mir hier einen Tropfen Alkohol hinein."

Marthas Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn erkennen, dass sie nicht verstand, um was es ging. „Kate … es gab ein Problem. Ich möchte nicht ins Details gehen, Mutter, doch bitte ich dich inständig, dich an diese Regel zu halten. Ich bitte dich selten, dich an meine Spielregeln zu halten, doch das ist für mich wichtig. Es ist für Kate wichtig." Er war kurz davor gewesen, beizufügen, dass es für sie beide wichtig war, sehr wichtig sogar.

„Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Du brauchst es nicht verstehen, du musst dich nur daran halten." Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er eine Decke aus einem Schrank nahm, eine große Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ging wortlos an seiner Mutter vorbei in Richtung Strand.

Wenige Augenblicke dauerte es, bis seine Augen sich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten und ihre Gestalt ausmachten, wie sie auf ihrem Handtuch saß, immer noch ihre Kleidung tragend.

„Kate", sagte er laut genug, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihm sogar ein Lächeln schenkte. Vielleicht war es ein guter Tag.

Er breitete die Decke aus und ließ sie wissen, dass genügend Platz für beide auf dieser sein würde, dass sie sich zu ihm setze und das Handtuch später zum Abtrocknen nütze. Und sie folgte seiner Hand.

Der Himmel war strahlend blau, keine Wolke war zu sehen. Die Sonne stand zwar noch nicht auf ihrem Zenit, doch ihre Kraft war bereits so stark, dass man leicht ins Schwitzen kam, obwohl eine leichte Briese vom Meer wehte.

Immer wieder wollte Rick die passenden Worte finden, um sich für seine Mutter zu entschuldigen, doch wollte er nicht die intime Ruhe, die sie auf der Decke teilten, stören, noch wusste er, wie er dies am besten machen sollte. Die Beziehung zu Martha war stets komplex gewesen. Sie mimte gerne die liebende Mutter und Großmutter, doch nur ein Teil entsprach wirklich der Wahrheit.

Während seiner eigenen Jugend war sie selten bis nie für ihn da. Rasch war er auf diversen Internaten und Schulen gelandet, die möglichst weit von New York entfernt waren, doch nicht so weit, dass man am Wochenende nicht nachhause kommen konnte. Doch waren ihre Ausreden immer prominent gewesen – eine Martine dort, eine Late-Night-Vorstellung dort. Während der Sommerferien gab es ein Camp, später offerierte sie ihm Geld für Reisen oder er arbeitete einen Großteil, um seinen Lebensstandard zu erhalten.

Als er mit Meredith zusammenkam, war seine Mutter kaum präsent in seinem Leben. Erst als Alexis auf die Welt kam, zeigte sie großes Interesse an dem Kind, niemals an seiner Frau. Als er Meredith mit einem neuen Regisseur im gemeinsamen Ehebett vorfand, stand sie ihm kurze Zeit bei. Eine Woche gab sie vor, ihn Tag und Nacht unterstützen zu wollen, doch dann trat ein neuer Mann in ihr Leben und sie war wieder flügge geworden. Nicht dass dies Richard störte, zu viel Zeit mit seiner Mutter brachte immer heftige Auseinandersetzungen mit sich. Martha war eine Diva, eine Diva mit all den passenden Charaktereigenschaften.

Bevor Rick weiter die Wellen studieren konnte, zog die junge Frau ihr graues ärmelloses Shirt über ihren Kopf, stand wortlos auf. Rick setzte sich auf und studierte ihren Körper, als sie die Shorts auszog und lediglich in einem von Alexis Triangel-Bikinis, die man seitlich binden konnte, vor ihm stand. Ihr Haar hatte sie in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und lief im nächsten Augenblick ins Wasser.

Es war Rick unmöglich, seine Augen von diesem, in seinen Augen, makellosen Körper zu nehmen. Als sie lief, studierte er ihre Rücken- und Beinmuskulatur. Als sie mit dem Kopf voran ins Wasser eintauchte, stand er rasch auf, zu sehr plagten ihn in Momenten wie diesem die Erinnerungen an das Ereignis, welches niemals hätte passieren dürfen.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an irgendetwas zu verschwenden, zog er die Shorts aus und trug nun nur noch seine Superman-Boxershorts, und lief auf Kate zu, schmiss sich neben sie ins Wasser, dass es spritze.

Und es war ein guter Tag, denn in den nächsten Minuten lieferten sie sich eine Spritz Schlacht. Irgendwann waren seine Arme um Kate geschlossen, ihr Rücken an seine Brust gedrückt und gemeinsam tauchten sei unter. Kate versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Castles Arme hielten sie fest. Zum rechten Zeitpunkt tauchten sie auf. Rick wartete auf eine wütende Wortäußerung, einen Schlag in die Nierengegend mit ihrem Ellenbogen, doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Kate tauchte unter, bevor er recht sehen konnte wohin sie schwamm, da das Salz in seinen Augen brannte, fühlte er, wie sich der Boden unter seinen Beinen bewegte. Sie war zwischen seinen Beinen durchgeschwommen, hatte ihn hochgehoben und somit rücklinks ins Wasser befördert. Unerwartet. Er schluckte, hustete danach.

„Oh … Ricky-Body hält ja gar nichts aus", machte sich Kate über ihn lustig und richtete rasch ihr Bikini-Top.

„Irrglaube …"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie spielerisch und tauchte bis zu den Schultern unter, grinste ihn frech an.

„Problemlos."

So ging es weiter. Sie spritzen einander an, sie lachten. Im Endeffekt trug Rick Kate Huckeback aus dem Wasser, ihre Lippen umschlossen ihre Taille, ihre Arme um seinen Hals. An der Decke angekommen, ließ er sich so nieder, dass er im Endeffekt auf ihr lag, auch wenn sie nur seinen Rücken an ihrem Bauch spüren konnte, so lag nun sein Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten.

Die Polizistin sagte nichts, ihre Hände glitten lediglich vorsichtig über seine Wangen, seine geschlossenen Augen und die weichen Lippen. Rick kontrollierte seine Atmung, am liebsten hätte er seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen rausgleiten lassen, um ihre Finger zu benetzen. Oder hätte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, um sie einfach zu berühren, sie an seien Brust zu führen, über sein Herz. Stattdessen, wanderten seine Finger über ihre Beine, die an beide seiner Seiten positioniert waren, ihre Zehen, Waden, die so sensible Kniekehle in Richtung Oberschenkel.

Da sein Kopf an ihrer Brust lag, merkte er, wie ihr Atmung sich veränderte, er bildete sich ein, sogar ihr Herz zu hören.

Doch ihre Hüftknochen bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und früher als erhofft musste er die Position ändern. Vorsichtig hob er sich, drehte sich um, blieb allerdings in dieser doch intimen Lage, nur sah er ihr nun in ihre grünen Augen, die diesen Hauch von Braun in sich trugen. Ihre Pupillen waren erweitert, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, ihr Blick unsicher.

Richard gab Kate keine Chance, sich in der Position unwohl zu fühlen, denn bereits innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren seine Lippen auf den ihren. Er drängte sich nicht weiter auf, berührte mit seinen Lippen lediglich die ihren, weil er einfach nicht anders konnte.

Im Wasser war ihr Körper dem seinen so nahe gewesen, wie noch nie zuvor. Haut an Haut gepresst. Seine Hände hatten sie an Stellen berührt, die bisher immer Tabu waren und Kate hatte kein Wort darüber verloren.

Und nun waren seine Lippen auf den ihren, weichen, warmen Lippen. Becketts Hände waren rasch in seinen Haare, ihr Mund öffnete sich vorsichtig, sodass Rick ihren warmen Atem spüren konnte, bevor sie mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen nachfuhr.

War es richtig, diese Situation auszunützen? Sie zu küssen? Sie zu berühren? – diese Fragen konnte Richard nicht beantworten, da der Kuss bereits intensiviert wurde und er das Gefühl bekam, dass er mehr wollte. Sie nun seine Droge war. Einmal versucht, machte sie süchtig.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 11**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch hoffe ich, dass das Kapitel gefällt. Langsam machen wir große Schritte in die richtig Richtung … und Martha ist da. Eine Geschichte komplett ohne Martha ist unrealistisch für mich. Schauen wir einmal, in welche Richtung wir uns entwickeln ;) _


	12. Chapter 12

**+#+#+#+**

**Kapitel 12**

**+#+#+#+**

_War es richtig, diese Situation auszunützen? Sie zu küssen? Sie zu berühren? – diese Fragen konnte Richard nicht beantworten, da der Kuss bereits intensiviert wurde und er das Gefühl bekam, dass er mehr wollte. Sie nun seine Droge war. Einmal versucht, machte sie süchtig._

Rasch wendete sich das Blatt. Kate hatte sie mit einer Bewegung umgedreht und Rick hatte es nur zu gerne über sich ergehen lassen, wissend, dass es wichtig war, dass sie das Tempo bestimmte. Niemals würde er sie zu etwas zwingen wollen, vor allem nicht zu solch einem wichtigen Schritt in deren Beziehung.

Kates Lippen ließen allmählich von den seinen ab und wanderten über seinen Hals, sein Kinn, zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Und es fiel ihm schwer, sehr schwer, sein Becken möglichst ruhig zu behalten. Es nicht wie wahnsinnig gegen sie zu pressen, sondern nur ein wenig, einen Hauch. Doch als ihr Mund schließlich an seiner Brust angekommen war, konnte er nicht mehr anders. Sie stöhnte auf, als sie das, was er nicht mehr verstecken konnte, hart in ihren Bauch presste. Es war kein Geräusch der Angst, viel mehr der Erregung und des Erfreuens. Und Kate presste zurück, was ihn wiederum ein lautes Stöhnen entkommen ließ, während ihre Zähne vorsichtig in seine Brustwarzen bissen.

„Kate", stöhnte er auf, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar und zog sie zu sich hoch.

Nun saß sie auf seinem Schoß, ließ ihr Becken über seine Erektion kreisen, als hätte sie in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, Jahren nichts anderes gemacht. Und natürlich reagierte sein Körper darauf, so waren seine Hände sofort an ihrer Taille, bis sie sie nach oben in Richtung Brust schob.

Rick wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass er irgendwann abbrechen musste, nur konnte er sich nicht so weit bringen. Es fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an. Und so auch ihre Brüste. Alexis Triangel-Bikini war rasch zur Seite geschoben und seine Hände auf ihrem nackten Busen.

Es war gut, dass es einen privaten Strand zu jedem Haus gab. Gut, dass sich niemals jemand hier aufhielt. Gut, dass man vom Haus diesen Teil nicht sehen konnte, da er hinter der Rasenkante versteckt war.

Ihre Brust füllte genau seine Hand aus, die über ihr lag, während Kate sich nach vorne beugte und ihn zu reizen begann. Anfänglich waren ihre Lippen nur an seinen Mundwinkeln, dann allmählich glitt ihre Zunge seine Lippen entlang. Immer noch rieb sie sich an seiner Erektion entlang und Rick war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es noch gut gehen würde.

Das letzte Mal war er mit sechszehn Jahren in einer Situation wie dieser gewesen – damals war es ein Mädchen gewesen, heute war es eine Frau, die schönste Frau von allen, wenn es nach ihm ging. Wieso sie ihm nicht bereits viel früher, auf diese Art und Weise aufgefallen war, war ihm momentan ein Rätsel. Während der ersten Intermezzos hatte er gedacht, sie seine eine leichte Eroberung – diese unglaublichen Augen – grün mit einem Hauch von braun und Gold.

Doch rasch hatte er bemerkt, dass es nicht so war. Dass ein großer Schmerz sie quälte, der alles andere verhinderte. Erst als er sie in diesem Ballkleid, welches er für sie ausgesucht hatte, wieder sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht nur intellektuell sondern auch physisch zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, sie so viel mehr war als ein Spielzeug in seinen Händen, um den gewünschten beruflichen Erfolg zu finden. Vielleicht hatte er sich bereits damals in sie verliebt? Vielleicht.

Auf der anderen Seite war sie eine Meisterin der Anspielungen, der Wortspiele und des Reizens. Sie kannte genau seine Schwächen und wusste, sie ihn sprachlos im Raum stehen lassen konnte, ohne auch nur ein anzügliches Wort über ihre Lippen kommen zu lassen – und genau das machte sie so perfekt!

Sie war ihm gewachsen. Stand ihm in nichts hinterher. Und sie kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um sein Geld.

Und nun war es Detective Katherine Beckett, die junge dunkelhaarige Polizistin, die sonst stets den Ring ihrer Mutter um den Hals trug, die ihn küsste und beinahe dazu brachte, dass er sich auf einem privaten Strand sexuell erleichterte.

„Kate", stöhnte er vorsichtig, ließ ihre Hände von ihren Brüsten wieder an ihre Taille wandern, die Taille, die so unglaublich schmal war. „Kate."

Sie sagte nichts, ließ ihre Lippen weiterhin über seinen Körper gleiten.

„Stopp Kate", sagte er schließlich und stillte ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau richtete sich auf, blickte ihm in die Augen und er konnte ihr Erstaunen erkennen. Sehen, dass sie verwirrt war. Verwundert.

So gut es sich anfühlte, so richtig es sich anfühlte, war es doch nicht der Ort und die Zeit für diese Art des Näherkommens. Sie mussten über alles reden, er musste mit ihr über ihr Alkoholproblem sprechen. Sich zu küssen war eine Sachen, intim zu werden ein anderer. So sehr er sich danach sehnte, tief in ihr zu sein, sie in höhen zu treiben, die ihnen beiden neue Welten eröffnen würden, so sehr war es in diesem Augenblick falsch. Es war zu früh.

Zudem war Kate immer noch auf Entzug und Rick nahm sich vor, ihre Handlungen genau zu beobachten. Vielleicht hätten sie diesen Schritt auch gewagt, wenn all dies nicht passiert wäre. Vielleicht nicht diesen Sommer, vielleicht auch nicht während des nächsten, aber irgendwann wäre es so weit gekommen. Ihre Mauern wären gefallen. Irgendwann.

Baff wie Kate war, dies konnte man ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, stand sie auf, richtete den Bikini, schnappte sich ihre Kleidung und marschierte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Es war kein Gehen mehr, es war ein Laufen.

Einen kurzen Moment versuchte Rick nachzudenken, zu überlegen. Doch dann überkam es ihm. So enttäuscht, wie sie nun reagiert hatte, existierte abermals das Risiko, dass sie sich etwas antun würde. So packte er die Decke an ihren vier Enden, und ging ihr nach. Lief ihr nach.

Die Decke mit all ihrem Inhalt blieb auf der Terrasse liegen. Und es kümmerte Rick nicht im Geringsten, dass seine Mutter ihn verwundert an sah, als er nur in Boxershorts bekleidet das Haus stürmte, hinter Kate herlief, die kurz davor die Türe ihres Zimmers mit voller Wucht ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen.

Und ebenso riss er sie auf, dass sie an die Wand knallte. Mittlerweile war er wütend. Doch wieso?

„Lauf ja nie wieder so einfach weg", schrie er ihr entgegen. Als er das Zimmer betreten hatte, war sie an der Fensterbank gestanden, nun funkelten ihn ihre grünen Augen an. Wutentbrannt.

„Wieso sollte ich denn bleiben?", antwortete sie ihm genauso forsch und ging auf ihn zu. „Wieso? Damit wir dasselbe Spiel die kommenden Jahre weiterspielen?"

„Welches Spiel?"

„Tu' nicht so, Castle, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wovon ich spreche. Ewiges Flirten, Reizen und dann, dann nicht handeln."

„Kate …"

„Nein, Rick. Genau das ist der Grund, wieso all das überhaupt passiert ist", erklärte sie ihm, die Aggressivität ihrer Stimme gelindert. „Deshalb sollte ich auch zurück nach New York."

Die folgenden Worte bereute er bereits, als sie seinen Mund verließen. „Damit du dich weiterhin betrinken kannst? Damit du so endest wie dein Vater einst."

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht mit ihrer flachen Hand war die Antwort darauf und er hatte es wahrlich verdient. Wieso konnte ihn diese Frau so aus der Fassung bringen?

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen war unübersehbar und sie schritt schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, die Fäuste geballt. „Was hast du für eine Ahnung, was wir damals erlebt haben? Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen …?"

„Wie ich es wagen kann? Gott, Kate. Du wärst in dieser Nacht beinahe ertrunken. Du warst vollkommen hinüber, nicht mehr ansprechbar und bist ins Meer gegangen. Ich habe ich gerade noch erwischt."

Sie sah ihn nur weiterhin wütend an, in ihren Augen war allerdings eine Veränderung erkennbar.

„Mehrere Flaschen waren es, die ich gefunden habe. Dein Motorrad. Und Lanie meinte, dass das schon eine ganze Weile so zu gehen scheint."

„Welche Ahnung hast du schon? Du bist ja einfach aus New York abgereist …"

„Ich bin nicht einfach gegangen. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mitkommen möchtest, aber du wolltest nicht. Demming …"

„Demming?", fluchte sie. „Als du mit Gina am Revier aufgetaucht bist, gab es Demming schon nicht mehr."

Bass erstaunt blickte er sie an. Demming war damals schon nicht mehr existent?

„Aber du …"

„Es ist egal, Rick. Ich danke dir für die heldenhafte Rettung", der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar. „Aber nun ist es Zeit zu gehen."

„Nein."

„Nein?", sie lachte. „Ich kann gehen wann immer ich möchte."

„Ich verbiete es dir." Sie war immer noch dabei, ihren Körper vom Alkohol zu entwöhnen. Würde er sie jetzt gehen lassen, wäre das Muster, in welches sie in NY wieder verfallen würde, ident dem, vor ihrem Besuch in den Hamptons. „Nein. Du bleibst da, bis ich dich gehen lasse."

„Wer glaubst du, dass du bist, dass du über mein Leben bestimmen kannst."

„Der, der es dir gerettet hat."

„Hör endlich auf damit", fauchte sie ihn an.

Und abermals wollte sie auf ihn losgehen, doch bevor ihre Fäuste seine Körper treffen konnten, hatte er sie mit seinen großen Händen abgefangen, hielt sie nun fest, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Sie zappelte und wollte sich aus seinem festen Griff herauswenden. Fluchte, schimpfte. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Und irgendwann reichte es ihm. Sein Ausweg war, ihren Mund anderwärtig zu beschäftigen und so waren seine Lippen plötzlich auf den ihren und auch er ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Kuss, nein, es war mehr eine Attacke. Obwohl ihr Mund genau so gierig warm, schlug sie mit ihren kleinen, delikaten Fäusten auf seine Brust ein, bis er sie abermals gefangen nahm und sie mit dem Rücken gegen ein Bücherregal gepresst stand.

Ricks linke Hand hielt beide ihrer Handgelenke oberhalb ihres Kopfes fest. Immer noch versuchte sie sich hinaus zu winden. Immer noch hielt Rick sie fest. Presste seinen Körper gegen den ihren.

Als seine Hand grob den Stoff ihres Bikinis wegschob, beinahe brutal nach ihrer Brust griff, stöhnte sie laut auf. Das gefiel ihr also? Immer noch attackierte Rick ihren Mund, während seine Hand fest ihre Brust knetete. Wahrscheinlich würde sei Male hinterlassen, doch daran dachte er in diesem Augenblick nicht.

Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört, auf ihn einschlagen zu wollen und Rick ließ von ihren Händen ab, die sich nun fest in seinem Haar vergruben, während sich eines ihrer Beine um seine Hüfte legte. Es war nichts Romantisches an dieser Situation. Es war animalisch. Beinahe roh. Aber was konnte man bei so viel angestauter sexueller Frustration noch erwarten.

Es dauerte wenige Augenblicke und ihr kompletter Bikini lag am Boden, neben seinen Superman-Boxershorts. Und einen Moment später war sie abermals an das Regal gepresst, ihre Beine waren um seine Taille geschlungen und mit einem raschen, harten Stoß war er in sie eingedrungen.

Ihre Zähne hatten währenddessen fest in seine Schulter gebissen, um einen Schrei zu unterbinden, der sich in ihr aufgebaut hatte. Rick spürte, wie etwas feuchtes seine Brust und seinen Rücken hinablief. Blut. Sie hatte ihn so fest gebissen, dass er blutete. Doch auch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab.

„Das möchtest du also….", fragte er, die Wut funkelte immer noch in seinen Augen.

„Härter", entgegnete Kate lediglich während sie immer lauter aufstöhnte.

Und so wurden seine Bewegungen erratischer. Unkontrollierbarer. Animalischer.

Er hämmerte in sie hinein, als gäbe es kein Morgen, auch noch als sie sich aufbäumte, laut seinen Namen schrie und sich dann an ihm festhalten musste, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Die letzten Stöße waren die härtesten gewesen. Er hatte sie stöhnen gehört, nicht aus Lust eher aus Schmerz – doch dies wurde ihm erst im Nachhinein bewusst.

Als er sich in sie ergossen hatte, hielt er sie beide gegen die Wand gepresst, bis er schließlich wieder Luft zum Atmen fand, konnte aber von ihrer weichen Haut, die so gut duftete, nicht ablassen. Immer noch war er tief in ihr, auch als er sie zu ihren Bett trug, sich mit ihr hinlegte, in der Position verharrte.

Verwundert über seine eigene Sensitivität strich er ihr nun sanft über den Rücken, während sich die eine oder andere Träne über seine Brust ergoss. Es war nicht Rick, der weinte, nein. Es war Kate und erkannte den Grund nicht. War es die Brutalität gewesen?

Vorsichtig versuchte Rick ihr Gesicht zu studieren, doch dieses verbarg sich beinahe zur Gänze unter ihrem Haar.

„Kate", sagte er schließlich.

„Sch….", war lediglich ihre Antwort. Ihre Hand rastete über seinem Herzen, ihr Kopf unter seinem Kinn.

Was war gerade passiert?

+#+#+#

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 12**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung aber meine Geburtstagsfeierlichkeiten haben mich am Schreiben etwas gehindert … ;)

Lyrics: „On my own" – Les Miserables. Copyright: Boublil Alain Editions Musicales Sarl, Productions Bagad, Alain Boublil Music Ltd.


	13. Chapter 13

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 13**

**+#+#+**

„_Kate", sagte er schließlich. _

„_Sch….", war lediglich ihre Antwort. Ihre Hand rastete über seinem Herzen, ihr Kopf unter seinem Kinn. _

_Was war gerade passiert?_

+#+#+

Am liebsten hätte er sie zu sich gedreht und ihr erklärt, dass das alles gerade aus dem Ufer gelaufen war und er sich ihr gemeinsames erste Mal anders vorgestellt hatte. So anders. Aber sie war die Person, die ihn zu Handlungen bewegen konnte, die er niemals zuvor als Option gesehen hatte. Zumindest nicht mit ihr. In diesem Fall mit niemandem auf diese Art und Weise zuvor. Niemals. Mit Meredith hatte ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht, aber niemals war es so intensiv, aggressiv gewesen. Niemals.

Nach einer halben Stunde konnte er nicht anders und rollte sie gemeinsam, sodass er nun auf ihr lag, in der Lage war, ihr schönes Gesicht zu sehen, ihr perfekten Züge studieren zu können.

Als er das erst mal die Augen öffnete, nach dem er ihre Lage verändert hatte, konnte er nicht anders.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kate …", stotterte er vorsichtig, „nicht, dass es passiert ist … Gott weiß … nein … aber wie … ich wollte dir nicht … also ich bin mir sicher … ich habe … ich …" Während er versuchte sich zu artikulieren, starrte sie in die Luft oder woanders hin, auf alle Fälle sah sie ihm nicht in die Augen. Sie blickte ihn nicht einmal an. „wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Du hast mir nicht wehgetan", sagte sie kurz, ohne ihm einen Blick zu würdigen.

„Kate …"

„Sch …", sagte sie nur abermals und ließ ihn auf sich ruhen, sagte kein Wort, als er seinen Kopf senkte, ihn an ihre Brust legte.

Erst jetzt konnte Rick ihren Geruch in sich aufsaugen. Hatte Zeit ihre weiche Haut unter sich zu fühlen, ihren Körper wahrzunehmen. Und sie roch so gut. Fühlte sich so perfekt an – egal ob sie unter oder über ihm war. Einfach außergewöhnlich, eine Klasse für sich.

Vielleich war er eingeschlafen, vielleicht nur in Gedanken versunken, auf alle Fälle bewegte sich Kate unter ihm nicht. Als er seine Augen abermals öffnete, war sie in derselben Position wie zuvor, allerdings schien sie nun selbst zu schlafen – ihre Atmung war tief und gleichmäßig.

Vorsichtig rollte er sich von ihr hinunter und blieb neben ihr liegen, ließ seine Augen über den nackten Körper gleiten, der sich ihm nun vollständig offenbart hatte. Und das erste Mal genoss er den Anblick. Zuvor war sie krank, in einer Welt zwischen Leben und Tod gewesen. Nun schien alles anders.

Die schmale Taille, die Rundung ihrer Hüfte, der flache Bauch unter dessen Haut sich sanft Muskeln abzeichneten. Ihr Rippenbogen, der ihn wissen ließ, dass sie viel zu dünn war. Ihre Brust, die perfekt in seiner Hand gelegen hatte, die Schlüsselbeine, die sich unter ihrem hals abzeichneten.

Eine Hand hatte Kate über dem Kopf liegen, die andere ruhte an ihrer Seite. Ihre Nase hatte sie in ihre eigenen Haare vergraben, die in einer wirren Masse um ihren Kopf drapiert lagen.

„Kate", sagte er schließlich sanft und strich mit seiner Hand über die entspannten Züge ihres Gesichts, ließ sie über ihre Schulter wandern. „Kate", wiederholte Rick und platzierte einen Kuss in ihren Mundwinkel, der sie schließlich dazu brachte, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Insgeheim hatte Castle auf ein Lächeln gehofft, welches sich auf ihren Lippen abzeichnen würde, wen sie ihre Augen öffnete. Es war keine Angst oder Wut, allerdings schien es auch keine ausgesprochene Freude zu sein, die ihre Augen wiederspiegelten.

„Wir sollten sprechen", erklärte Rick langsam und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Er war nervös, sehr nervös. Immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er alles mit diesem Gespräch aufs Spiel setzte, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen würde und er niemals wieder diese delikaten Finger über seine Brust wandern spüren würde.

„Darin sind wir aber nicht besonders gut", flüsterte Beckett beinahe.

„Da hast du recht", gab er zu.

Vorsichtig und ständig Kate beobachtend, ließ er seine Finger über ihren Bauch und ihren Brustkorb wandern, berührte ihre Brust jedoch nicht, auch nicht ihrem Intimbereich. Der Bereich ihrer Lände schien eine erogene Zone zu sein, wenn er das beurteilte, was sich abspielte, wenn er sie dort berührte – ihr Bein bewegte sich kurz und die Muskeln ihres Bauch zogen sich zusammen.

„Trotzdem möchte ich nicht … du bedeutest mir viel zu viel …", stotterte er abermals. Er war einfach nicht gut mit Worten, wenn es um Situationen wie diese ging. Wenn es darum ging, dass er mit einer falschen Formulierung alles verlieren konnte, alles von wert. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ausgerastet bin."

„Wirklich? Die bereust es?", fragt sie und ihre Stimme zeugte von Unsicherheit, vielleicht sogar etwas Ärger.

„Nein", sagte er laut, so laut, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar Martha hatte hören können, wenn sie nicht inzwischen die Flucht ergriffen hatte. „Keine Sekunde, nur die Art und Weise."

„Hm …", war ihre Antwort. Es kam aus der Tiefe ihres Halses, eine Vibration ihrer Stimmbänder.

„Ich hatte es mir anders ausgemalt", gestand er schließlich ein. „Vollkommen anders. Das eine oder andere Date. Kerzen, ein Feuer im Karmin. Langsam und vorsichtig."

„Aber seit wann machen wir …", sie pausierte kurz. „Du hast es dir ausgemalt? Vorgestellt?" Es war eine Frage, die eine Antwort seinerseits verlangte, eine Antwort, die nicht die einfachste war.

„Mehrmals. Immer wieder."

„Hm ...?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nach all der Zeit lediglich freundschaftliche Gefühle hege und dich deshalb eingeladen hatte, mit in die Hamptons zu kommen?"

„Aber Gina …"

„Demming …", war seine kurze Antwort. Kate schwieg lediglich, deshalb versuchte Rick sich kurz zu rechtfertigen. „Kate Gina war kein Ersatz, sie glaubte einer sein zu können, aber das war und wird sie niemals sein, dafür haben wir zu viele gemeinsame Erinnerungen. Dafür habe ich sie das eine Mal zu oft beim Fremdgehen erwischt.

„Fremdgehen?"

Rick nickte. „Gina und Meredith", offenbarte ihr der Autor vorsichtig. Es war nicht einfach einer anderen Frau zu sagen, dass er scheinbar nicht genügend Mann gewesen war, um seine Ehefrauen bei sich zu behalten.

„An der Größe kann es wohl nicht liegen, ebenfalls nicht an der Technik", sagte sie beinahe mit einem Lachen und wurde rot. Langsam stieg ihr die Farbe vom Brustbereich über den Hals hoch.

Über Ricks Gesicht breitete sich lediglich ein breites Lächeln aus.

Nach diesem Statement war sich Rick noch nicht vollkommen sicher aber sicherer, dass sie – was dachte? Doch Castle wollte mutig sein und ließ die Finger, die zuvor lediglich über wenig anzügliche Gebiete gewandert waren, weiterwandern.

„Ich hatte mir vorgestellt", begann er ihr abermals zu erklären, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, „dass ich meine Finger und Lippen über deine Haut streichen lassen würde." Seine Hand mimte seine Worte. „Zuerst über den Hals und schließlich über deine Brust."

Doch plötzlich hörte er auf, brav seine Bewegung ab.

Aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er schließen, dass sie verwirrt war, verwundert. Zumindest vermutete er dies. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen.

„Wieso hast du geweint?", kam es ihm plötzlich über die Lippen. Er hatte sie nicht direkt fragen wollen, doch bevor er sie abermals zu verführen versuchte, also in Wahrheit zum ersten Mal, musste er wissen, wieso Tränen geflossen waren, als sie auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte.

Sie sah aus, als würden ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Da sich ihr Mund immer wieder öffnete und schloss, schloss Rick daraus, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie, was auch immer, sagen sollte.

„Ich … ich war einfach überwältigt."

„Du musst mich nicht anlügen, Kate. Ich war zu brutal und habe dir wehgetan."

„Rick … auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben möchtest, manchmal mag ich es genau so. Aber …"

Rick versuchte einen anderen Punkt im Raum zu fixieren, da sie ihm wahrscheinlich sagen würde, dass es nett war, aber nicht das, was sie von ihm wollte und sich eine Beziehung, oder was auch immer es gerade war, nicht vorstellen konnte.

Doch plötzlich war ihre Hand auf seinem Kinn und führe sein Gesicht wieder in die vorherige Position zurück, sodass sie ihm tief in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so passieren würde. Dass überhaupt jemals passieren wurde. Rick …", eine Hand wanderte nervös durch ihr Haar. „Rick … nachdem du in die Hamptons gefahren warst, hatte ich mich nicht mehr daran denken geglaubt, dass es jemals passieren würde. Und dann pinnst du mich an die Wand, gibst mir, was ich verlange, was ich verdient habe. Als ich auf deiner Brust gelegen bin, dachte ich kurzzeitig, dass abermals aus einem Traum aufwachen würde, und abermals wärst du weg. Abermals wäre ich alleine, so unglaublich alleine, während du dich in deinem Strandhaus vergnügend würdest, ohne jemals einen Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, bis Rick schließlich kurz anmerkte, dass er jeden einzelnen Tag an sie gedacht habe, mehrmals sogar und sie küsste. Endlich konnte er seine Lippen über den ihren schließen, seine Zunge über Lippen wandern lassen. Der Kuss war alles andere als alles, was sie zuvor erlebt hatten. Komplett anders. Langsam. Zärtlich. Beinahe romantisch. Während Ricks Lippen über die ihren tanzten, seine Zunge die ihre berührte, glitten ihre Hände über seinen Körper. Er spürte sie überall, entflammten seine Haut. Sie schien nun eine einzige erogene Zone zu werden. Das Stöhnen, welches ihm in ihren Mund entkam, konnte er einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Irgendwann waren auch seine Hände gieriger geworden, aber er ließ ihr alle Zeit der Welt, ließ sie nun die Führung übernehmen. So fand er sich schließlich wieder auf seinem Rücken wieder, mit einer dunkelhaare Schönheit, die über seinen Lenden saß, seine Erektion gegen ihren Bauch gepresst. In diesem Augenblick sah sie ihn nur an, saß aufrecht und eine Hand berührte den Teil seiner Anatomie, den andere Frauen scheinbar als nicht ausreichend empfunden hatten. Oder seine Performance. Seine Liebe zur Familie. Oder ihn als Gatten.

„Daran lag es sicherlich nicht", erklärte sie, bevor sie langsam begann, ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Auf ihn hinabsank. Es war eine Tortur für Rick, da sie das Tempo dermaßen reduziert hatte, dass er sich zwingen musste, nicht einzugreifen. Dann schloss sie die Augen, nachdem ihr ein lautes Stöhnen entkommen war. Rick biss lediglich auf seine Unterlippe, da das Gefühl, welches sich ihm offenbarte, ein Einzigartiges war.

Zuvor war alles so schnell gegangen, dass er keine Zeit hatte, diesen Teil wirklich zu genießen. Dabei war es unglaublich. Er wusste, dass er nicht zu den minder ausgestatteten Männern gehörte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, und Kate war genau sein Gegenstück. Bei jedem Atemzug, den sie tätigte, schienen ihre Muskeln um ihn enger zu werden. Wie lange er diese Tortur durchhalten würde, war ihm unklar.

Bevor Rick etwas sagen konnte, begann sie sich zu bewegen. Anfänglich langsam, es dauerte, bis sie den passenden Rhythmus fanden, sich einig waren, da seine Hüften seinem Gehirn schon lange nicht mehr gehorchten.

Seine Hände hatte Castle um ihre Brüste geschlossen, umschloss sie, knetete sie. Jedes Stöhnen ihrerseits ließ ihn in neue Höhen fliegen.

„Kate …", stöhnte er nur, wissend, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er abermals eine Grenze überschreiten würde. „Kate … bitte …"

„Rick … so nahe …"

Als sie schließlich kam, nahm sie ihn mit. Er rief ihren Namen aus. Hätte beinahe seine Liebe zu ihr deklariert. Doch so viel Kontrolle hatte er doch noch über sein Gehirn.

Schließlich legte sie sich auf seine Brust, küsste ihn noch einmal und Rick sah die Tränen, die ihr abermals in den Augen standen.

„Kate …", flüsterte er, ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten, spürte, wie wunderbar es war, immer noch in ihr zu sein. „So hatte ich es mir vorgestellt", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wirklich?"

„Hm …"

„Du hättest in deiner Vorstellung sicherlich lieber oben …"

„Das ist kein Muss. Ich schaue mir gerne perfekte Körper an … besonders diesen."

Sie lachte nur, wurde rot.

„Du bist so unglaublich wunderschön", murmelte er.

„Sch …", ließ sie abermals hören. „Genieße doch einfach den Moment. Sprechen können wir später auch noch."

Rick schloss seine Arme um ihren Rücken, um sie in der Position zu behalten. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster, im Raum wurde es immer dunkler.

Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, sie in seinem Armen zu halten. Richtig sie zu halten, sie zu berühren, ihren Atem auf der Haut zu spüren. Ihre Körper harmonierten, schmiegte sich perfekt an den seinen. Mit niemandem war es bisher so gewesen. Mit niemandem und niemals.

Vielleicht hatte er all die Hürden passieren müssen, um dann an diese Frau zu geraten – starrköpfig, frustrierend und manchmal trieb sie ihn einfach in den Wahnsinn. Aber das war Kate, niemals hatte sie vorgegeben, eine andere zu sein.

Und genau in diese Person hatte er sich verliebte.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapiteln 13**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Hm … ein Gespräch müssen sie auf alle Fälle noch führen. Eines, das alles zwischen ihnen klärt. Eines, dass auch ihre Abhängigkeit inkludiert. Eines …. _

_Danke für's Lesen und Review Schreiben – es ist ja keine Selbstverständlichkeit, aber jedes Kommentar freut mich sehr. _


	14. Chapter 14

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 14**

**+#+#+**

Martha saß mit einen breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen im Wohnzimmer, als Rick den Raum betrat. Es viel ihm das erste Mal in seinem Leben schwer, die passenden Worte ihr gegenüber zu finden, ahnend, dass sie mitbekommen hatte, was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert war. In ihrer Anwesenheit. Die Sonne war bereits vor Stunden aufgegangen, doch hatten sie diese Stunden gemeinsam im Bett verbracht, den Körper des anderen studiert, sich immer wieder geliebt.

„Richard …", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und zugleich etwas fragend.

„Mutter …?", fragte er retour.

„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?"

„Sollte ich dir etwas sagen?"

„Ich denke, dass einige Worte der Erklärung nicht fehl am Platz wären. Ich dachte …"

„Es ist kompliziert und dann wieder doch nicht. Es könnte so einfach sein. Hätte ich nicht einen Fehler gemacht.

„Der Meister der Fehler, wenn es um Frauen geht, warst du schon oft. Besonders bei Detective Beckett."

„Mutter …"

„Ich meine es ernst, Richard. Anfänglich sagtest du, dass du Katherine hierher in die Hamptons bringen würdest und dann war es doch Gina?"

„Da war ein Mann …"

„Traust du Katherine denn nicht zu, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen? Musst du ihr dies denn immer abnehmen? Willst du ihr diese Gabe absprechen?"

„Ich dachte …"

„Manchmal solltest du einfach schweigen und sie sprechen lassen, keine voreiligen Entschlüsse ziehen. Sie weiß, was sie tut."

„Ach wirklich? Deswegen hat sie jetzt ein Alkoholproblem … deswegen habe ich sie bei einem Unwetter aus dem Meer gezogen …"

„Und wer hat im Vorfeld die Entscheidung getroffen, Richard? Hast du ihr denn eine Wahl gelassen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre bereits getroffen, als du sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hast, dass Gina dich begleiten würde …"

Darauf wusste Castle keine Antwort. Seine Mutter hatte Recht. Vielleicht war es eine Art Selbstschutz gewesen, um sich nicht von Kate bloßstellen zu lassen? Vielleicht hatte er deswegen Gina gebeten, ihn vom Revier abzuholen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er seine Wahl getroffen hatte. Wieso nur, wieso musste er, wenn es um Kate Beckett ging, einen Fehler nach dem anderen begehen?

Wahrscheinlich hatte Martha recht, gestand er sich ein und dieses Mal hatte er ihr mit seiner forschen Art abermals die Macht der Entscheidung genommen. Was war er nur für ein Mensch?

**+#+#+**

Als Kate scheinbar frisch geduscht zu Martha und Rick stieß, sah man ihr nicht an, dass sie unzufrieden sein könnte, unglücklich. Im Gegenteil. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit sah Martha sie lächeln. Richard wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte, war er sich doch in der letzten Stunde bewusst geworden, dass sein Handeln scheinbar durchaus egoistisch gewesen war, selbstsüchtig. Er hatte sein Verlangen nach ihr, ihrem Körper, befriedigen müssen, welches er bereits seit langer Zeit hegte. Und ihr Körper war tatsächlich makellos.

„Wir müssen reden", erklärte er ihr relativ forsch, hatte sich im gleichen Atemzug erhoben und am Oberarm gegriffen und zog sie hinter sich in die Bibliothek, deren Türe er hinter ihnen schloss.

„Es war ein Fehler …"

„Mach das jetzt ja nicht, Rick."

„Es war ein Fehler", wiederholte er und konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, starrte hinaus auf das Meer. „Das hätte so niemals passieren dürfen."

„Rick …", setzte Kate an und berührte ihm am Oberarm.

„Nein, nicht Kate. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch."

Als sich Castle im folgenden Moment umdrehte, war sie weg. Er wusste aber auch nicht, wie lange er aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Reue empfindend, drehte er sich um, wollte noch einmal mit ihr sprechen. Doch sie war weder bei Martha im Wohnzimmer, die ihn vollkommen entgeistert anblickte, noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer oder einem anderen Raum der Strandvilla.

Rick wurde nervös.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer fehlten lediglich die Sachen, die sie anhatte. Oder? Er ließ seine Augen noch einmal über die wenigen Habseligkeiten wandern, die sich in den letzten Tagen dort angesammelt hatten. Alexis dünne Sportschuhe standen nicht neben dem Bett, dafür die Flipflops. Es fehlte die Strickjacke, die er ihr eines Abends gebracht hatte, als es relativ windig war. Die Flasche Wasser ebenso, die er irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden aus der Küche geholt hatte.

Was hatte er diesmal angerichtet?

**+#+#+**

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

Der Sand unter ihren Füßen fühlte sich falsch an. Das Wasser, welches ihre Fesseln umspielte. Alles. Nach den Worten, die er vor einer Stunde ausgesprochen hatte, war alles zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte ohne viel nachzudenken die Sportschuhe angezogen, die sie nun in ihrer linken Hand hielt, eine Strickjacke genommen und die große Flasche Wasser, hatte zu Martha kein Wort gesagt, sondern die Haupteingangstüre genommen und war gegangen.

Nun war Rick einfach zu weit gegangen. Hätte er diese Worte gefunden nach dem ersten Mal, nach dem Mal, als es roher Sex gewesen war, hätte sie diese akzeptiert aber nicht nach dem zweiten Mal. Nicht nach all der Zärtlichkeit. Nicht nachdem er sie so berührt hatte, wie er sie berührt hatte.

Sie brauchte einen Drink. Ja, Kate gestand sich ein, dass ein Drink ihr helfen würde. Doch sie hatte weder Geld, Ausweise noch sonst etwas von Wert bei sich und sie war nicht gekleidet, um Männer zu betören.

Wie konnte man sich nur so alleine fühlen, wie sie es im Moment tat? Sie liebte Rick mit Haut und Haaren, von Kopf bis Fuß. Nur seine Worte, seine Worte waren wie Messer, die sich tief in ihr Innerstes bohrten, sie jedes Mal etwas mehr sterben ließen.

Aber wahrscheinlich war es wirklich so. Sie hatte sich all das nur eingeredet, ihre eigenen Wünsche und Träume in eine Nacht einfließen lassen, die für ihn nichts anderes als Sex gewesen war.

So lernet sie jeden Tag etwas Neues über ihn und sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Rick schien natürlich Gefallen an Sexualität zu finden und sie konnte sich nicht an den Mann erinnern, der sie jemals so befriedigt hatte, aber scheinbar war das das Einzige gewesen, was für ihn gezählt hatte – Sex.

Wenn sie nach New York zurückkommen würde, würde sie ihre Sachen packen und sich in einer andern Stadt eine Bleibe suchen. Sie würde ihre Urlaubstage konsumieren, die Stellenausschreibungen für Kalifornien studieren und gehen. Und Castle? Seine Welt würde sich ohne sie weiterdrehen. Er würde sich eine neue Muse finden, diese staken, ihr nie etwas versprechen aber sie aufbrauchen, die Lebensenergie aus ihr ziehen. Und trotzdem wäre er glücklich mit seiner Tochter und seiner Mutter, seinen tollen Autos, dem Strandhaus in den Hamptons, seinen zwei Exfrauen.

Ein Glück, welches ihr in all den Jahren ihres Erwachsenseins stets verwehrt geblieben war. Ein Glück, das sie kurz letzte Nacht geglaubt hatte für sich gefunden zu haben. Ein Glück, das für sie niemals von Dauer sein sollte.

+#+#+

Vor Wut schlug Rick mit der Faust gegen die wand und wäre es nicht eine massive Ziegelwand gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ein Loch gehabt, so bluteten nun nur seine Fingerknöchel und schwollen rasch an.

Martha, die ihn in Richtung Waschbecken schob, sagte kein Wort. Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie Kate tränenüberströmt aus dem Haus gestürmt war und verstand selbst die Welt nicht mehr, verstand nicht, was ihr Sohn angerichtet hatte.

Als sie ihn darauf ansprach, ignorierte er die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen. Einen Beutel mit gefrorenen Erbsen auf seien Hand drückend, ging er aus dem Haus und in Richtung Meer. Er suchte die kleine Figur am Strand. Er suchte ihr dunkles Haar und nach den blauen Shorts, die sie trug. Aber sie war nicht zu sehen.

Immer noch wütend auf sich selbst, schoss er den Beutel quer durch das Haus. Er platzte auf und überall verteilt waren nun gefrorene Erbsen, doch dies schien Rick nicht im geringsten zu interessieren.

Nun nahm er die Vordertüre, ließ sie offen stehen, als er das Haus verließ und seine Augen über die Straße, die Wiesen, die vor ihm lagen, wandern ließ.

Wieso musste er sie nur immer so von sich stoßen, dass sie das Bedürfnis hatte, wegzulaufen? Wieso musste er ihr solchen Schmerz zufügen, dass Kate, die wunderschöne, liebliche Frau, die ein Herz so groß wie die Sonne hatte, dass genau diese keinen anderen Ausweg sah als wegzulaufen?

Und abermals war es seine Schuld! Er der große Autor und Schriftsteller, er, der so gut mit Worten konnte, hatte abermals nicht die richtigen gefunden. Einmal bringt er Gina ins Spiel, auch um ihr zu zeigen, dass er von ihrer Beziehung zu Demming nichts halte. Nun erklärte er ihr, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, mit ihr zu schlafen. Was war er für ein Idiot? Wie konnte er der Frau, der Frau die er über alles liebte, für die er über glühende Kohlen gehen würde bis ans andere Ende der Welt, nur so etwas sagen?

Und nun blieb Rick stehen. Erstarrt.

Er liebte? Er liebte Kate Beckett?

Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, sich nie wieder nach Gina zu verlieben? Dreimal wurde ihm bereits in seinem Leben da Herz gebrochen.

Kyra.

Meredith.

Gina.

Wie vielen Frauen hatte er bereits da Herz gebrochen?

Nie hatte er einer etwas versprochen, niemals hatte er – bis auf diese drei – eine Frau so nahe an sich gelassen, mit ihr Details seines Lebens geteilt, dass etwas derartiges hätte passiere können. Und dann war Kate in sein Leben getreten. Stur. Eigenwillig. Frustrierend. Ihn in den Wahnsinn treibend. Aber so wunderschön, so unglaublich wunderschön. Unbeschreiblich.

Als er die Straße entlang ging, musste er an das Muttermal unterhalb ihres linken Auges denken, ein kleiner dunkler Punkt. Das andere an ihrem Backenknochens. Wie weich ihre Haut war, wie sehr er ihre Rippen spüren hatten können, als seine Finger über ihre Brust und ihren Bauch gewandert waren. Das würde sich ändern müssen.

Aber zuvor, zuvor würde er sie abermals finden müssen.

Suchen und finden. Und wieder einmal war es allein seine Schuld.

Seine Worte waren so verletzend gewesen, er hatte sie von sich gestoßen. Weit von sich weg. Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder vertrauen können?

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 14**

**+#+#+**

A/N: Es war ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Oder? - Feedback?

Ein bisschen Kate-POV musste sein.


	15. Chapter 15

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 15**

**+#+#+**

Richard kannte die Gegend, wusste, wo man an den Strand kommen würde und versuchte sein Glück dort. Wie lange er ging, bevor er eine Person am Strand sitzen sah, daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Doch sobald er das dunkle Haar erkannte, die angezogenen Beine, auf denen ihr Kopf rastete, wusste er, dass es sich nur um Kate handeln konnte, und er begann zu laufen. So schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, bewegte er sich auf sie zu.

Anfänglich schien sie ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. In dem Moment als er vor ihr stand, hob sie ihren Kopf, blickte ihn mit roten Augen an.

„Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens etwas Zeit geben, um meine Wunden zu lecken?", fragte und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Kate …"

„Nein Rick, du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Ich verstehe es. Bitte geh einfach, lass mich alleine."

„Du verstehst gar nichts", erklärte er und seine Stimme klang etwas wütend. Doch auf wen? Sich selbst?

„Ach wirklich?", begann sie und nun konnte man ihrer Stimme und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck Entrüstung entnehmen. „Du spielst Ritter in glänzende Rüstung, rettest mein Leben, gaukelst mir vor, dass du dich um mich sorgen würdest. Fickst mich beim erst besten Zeitpunkt, versuchst die Rohheit des erstem Mals beim zweiten zu relativieren und dann erklärst du mir, dass alles ein Fehler war. Ich glaube, ich habe sehr gut verstanden."

„Nein."

„Geh weg."

„Damit du dich irgendwo antrinken kannst?"

Ein weiterer Stich ins Herz, so fühlte sich der Satz, der gerade über Ricks Lippen gekommen war für Kate an.

„Es gibt andere Methoden, Möglichkeiten … glaub mir eines, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich …"

Castles Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von wütend zu ernsthaft besorgt. Kate hingegen war lediglich wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr nicht einmal etwas Zeit zu geben, sich von seinen Worten zu erholen, bevor sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten packen kommen würde, um das Weite zu suchen. Wenn sie es gut anstellen würde, könnte sie in New York alles regeln bevor er von seiner Sommerresidenz nachhause zurückkehren würde, sie würde ihm nicht mehr über den Weg laufen müssen. Natürlich wäre es nicht einfach, ihr Vater war hier in New York und Lanie, aber so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, dass sie wieder in das Schema zurückfallen würde, in das sie nach dem Mord an ihrer Mutter gerutscht war. Viel zu gefährlich und Alkohol war nur der Anfang.

„Geh einfach weg, Rick, lass mich in Frieden."

In diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht mehr ein noch aus. „Ich liebe dich", kam es leise über seine Lippen.

„Liebe? Was ist das schon?", murmelte Kate. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er ihr noch erklärt, dass alles ein Fehler gewesen sei und nun, nun erklärte er ihr, dass er sie liebe?

„Ich liebe dich wirklich."

„Du liebst das, was du siehst."

„Nein … Gott behüte, natürlich liebe ich deinen Körper ebenso", begann Rick zu erklären und setzte sich hinter sie in den Sand, sodass sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß. „Du hast mich vorher nicht aussprechen lassen." Anfänglich versuchte sich die Polizistin aus seinen Armen zu befreien, aber er ließ es nicht zu, hielt sie fest an seinen Körper gepresst. „Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, mit dir zu schlafen, sondern die Art und Weise wie es dazu gekommen ist." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte mir stets gedacht, dass es anders passieren wird – das eine oder andere Date, Kerzenschein … und nicht ein animalischer Versuch möglichst schnell den passenden Rhythmus zu finden." Und als er die Augen nun schloss, sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter rasten ließ, sah er sie wieder vor sich, den entblößten Körper, die Wand und ihr leicht schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Wie sollte sie Rick sagen, dass Vanilla-Sex nicht ihr Fall war? Sie mochte die etwas anderen Sachen viel lieber. Alles was dazugehörte und bisher hatte es keinen Mann gegeben, der das auf Dauer auch wollte, ihr das geben konnte, was sie verlangte, nachdem sie sich sehnte. Doch letzte Nacht, als er das erste Mal in sie eingedrungen war, hart und ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, konnte sie sich von dem Gedanken nicht mehr abwesenden, dass er diese Sorte von Sexualität eventuell mit ihr ausleben wollte, sie vielleicht sogar bevorzugte. Er brauchte sie nicht auspeitschen oder etwas dergleichen, nein, aber sie verlangte die Mehrheit der Zeit nach mehr als nur einer einfachen Missionarsstellung – und das hatte sie sich alles mit Demming nicht vorstellen können.

„Ich hatte Gefallen daran", unterbrach sie ihn.

Seine Hände umfassten ihren schlanken Körper, pressten ihn an sich. Obwohl sie sich am Anfang gewehrt hatte, ließ sie sich nun an ihn schmiegen.

„Ich liebe dich wirklich, Kate", sagte er vorsichtig und leiste. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du daran zweifelst."

„Wie könnte ich das nicht? Du fährst mit einer anderen Frau in die Hamptons, die offensichtlich viel für dich bedeutet, mit der du eng umschlungen im Wintergarten sitzt und einige Tage später erklärst du mir, dass du mich liebst … wie soll ich nicht zweifeln?"

Rick realisierte, dass sie etwas preisgegeben hatte, dass ihm bis dato unbekannt gewesen war – sie war scheinbar bei seinem Haus gewesen, hatte ihn mit Gina gesehen. Zudem teilte sie ihm dies mit, dass sie ihm nicht traute, ließ ihn sie aber trotzdem halten – ein Widerspruch in sich.

„Gina war ein Zeitvertreibt."

„Ein eifersüchtiger Zeitvertreib."

„Wahrscheinlich … ich dachte ja, dass du mit Demming so und so das Wochenende verbringen wolltest … aber Kate … wieso bist du nicht einfach ins Haus gekommen? Wieso wolltest du gleich …"

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille zwischen den beiden. Rick hatte etwas angedeutet, über das sie noch nicht bereit war zu sprechen. Vielleicht wäre sie nie bereit darüber zu sprechen. Wer weiß.

Kate fragte sich, wie er sie lieben konnte, obwohl er so wenig über sie wusste. Sie ihn so wenig über sich wissen ließ. Wenn er behaupten würde, die schlimmsten Sachen ihres Lebens zu wissen, hatte er wahrscheinlich Recht, trotzdem wusste er von vielem nichts. Von sehr vielen Sachen, die ihre Jugend und ihr junges Erwachsenenalter bestimmt hatten – nachdem ihre Mutter aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde.

„Darauf kann ich dir im Moment keine Antwort geben, Castle. Ich kann es einfach nicht."

Kurze Zeit saßen sie einfach engumschlungen da, Kate ließ sich halten. Es fühlte sich gut an, gehalten zu werden, niemals zuvor hatte ein Mensch sich so um sie gekümmert und hatte sie nicht ausgenutzt.

„War es immer nur der Alkohol?", fragte Richard schließlich vorsichtig. Zu gerne wollte er wissen, ob es auch andere Auswege gegeben hatte, andere Möglichkeiten, ihren Ängsten, dem Frust und all ihrem Unglück freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Nicht nur …", erklärte sie ihm, griff nach seiner Hand und führte ihn an die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, sehr weit nach oben und er spürte leichte Hautunebenheiten, die ihm als sie Sex gehabt hatten, nicht aufgefallen waren. „Kurze Zeit gab es auch einen anderen Ausweg, aber nur eine kurze Zeit."

Rick konnte seine Finger nicht von der Stelle lassen. Heute war sie eine unglaublich starke Frau, spielte alle schwächeren leicht an die Wand, bekam was sie wollte – zumindest beruflich. Privat war sie das Gegenteil, schüchtern, zurückhaltend und ließ ihren Emotionen selten freien Lauf. Beruflich konnte sie eine eisige Maske aufsetzen, wusste gekonnt zu lächeln, wenn es gefragt war.

„Versprich mir Kate, dass du das ja nie wieder machst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Du musst mir das versprechen. Und du wirst nichts trinken. Du musst es mir sagen, wenn etwas nicht passt, musst dich mit anvertrauen. Ich bin zwar ein erwachsener Mann, allerdings sind mir Frauen manchmal immer noch ein Rätsel."

„Dir?", sie lachte.

„Ja. Ansonsten hätte ich geahnt, dass du Demming bereits verlassen hast. Oder ich hätte geahnt, dass du ähnlich wie ich empfindest bevor ich abgereist bin. Ich hätte …"

„Sch …", murmelte sie, „sag kein weiteres Wort. Wie sollst du mich lesen können, wenn ich es mir in all den Jahren zur Kunst gemacht habe, meine Gefühle möglichst gut zu verstecken?"

„Ich will dich lesen können. Ich will wissen, was dir gefällt und was nicht, was dich erregt und was dir die Galle aufsteigen lässt. Ich möchte es nicht nur aus deinen Augen ablesen können, ich möchte, dass du mich hier hinein lässt", erklärte Rick und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand über ihr Herz. „Ich will die Chance bekommen, dir zu beweisen, dass du alles für mich bist. Ich mir wünsche neben dir einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen."

„Übertreibst du nicht, Rick? Wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht."

„Übertreiben? Jedes Mal wenn du mit Demming den Raum verlassen hast, habe ich einen innerlichen Schmerz gefühlt. Als würde jemand ein Messer in meine Brust rammen. Ich habe noch nie Eifersucht wie diese empfunden."

Kate gestand sich ein, dass es sich gut anfühlte, dass es ihm wie ihr ergangen war. Als sie Gina und ihn gesehen hatte, war der Schmerz unglaublich groß gewesen, unbeschreiblich. Anders als der, den sie empfunden hatte, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter ermordet worden war. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du jemals wieder von meiner Seite weichst. Ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Ich möchte sicher sein, dass du niemals wieder eine Dummheit machst."

„Das engt mich ein, Rick. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich eingeengt werde."

„Du kannst alle Freiheiten haben. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du bei mir einziehst."

„Nein", sagte sie klar. „Dafür ist es viel zu früh."

„Reichen denn zwei Jahre Vorspiel nicht?"

„Davon spreche ich nicht, Castle. Es ist zu zeitig, um zusammenzuziehen."

„Wieso?"

„Ich … ich bin noch nie mit einem Mann zusammengezogen, ich kann das so schnell einfach nicht. Ich muss wissen, wohin wir uns entwickeln, was für eine Zukunft wir haben."

„Gut", antwortete. Es war keine Absage, keine dauerhafte. Er würde sie überzeugen, dass es nur eine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde, die sie beide glücklich machen könnte. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau davon überzeugen müssen, mit ihm zusammenzuleben. Meredith war einfach in seine Wohnung kleinweise eingezogen und Gina hatte festgestellt, dass sie mitsammen schliefen und ihn wissen lassen, dass ihr Umzugsunternehmen am darauffolgenden Montag ihre Sachen bringen würde. Beide Male hatte Castle gelächelt und zugestimmt, nie war er gefragt worden, niemals hatte er darum bitten müssen.

„Trotzdem werde ich dir Platz in meinem Kasten machen."

„Ich …", auf der einen Seite wollte Kate ihn wissen lassen, dass es nicht notwendig war. Auf der anderen hingegen, bedeutete es ihr sehr viel, dass er ihr dies offerierte. Trotzdem ging es viel zu schnell. Vor einigen Tagen war ihr Leben scheinbar noch am seidenen Faden gehangen, unter anderem wegen ihm aber auch aufgrund ihrer unstillbaren Eifersucht, ihrer Angst, ihn verloren zu haben und der dazugehörigen Trauer; und nun wollte er, dass sie bei ihm einziehe. Wie viel Mitleid war hier im Spiel? „Ich möchte nicht, Rick, dass du Mitleid für mich hast, dir Schuld an meinen Taten gibst. Ich bin alleine daran schuld."

„Nein, das bist du nicht. Ich habe eindeutige Avancen gemacht und dich eingeladen."

„Freundschaftlich …"

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Rick mit einem Lachen. Rick spürte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte. „Ich hatte zwar keinen genauen Plan, aber eine gewisse Hoffnung, dass wir, wenn wir hier alleine sein würden, den einen oder anderen Schritt in eine gewisse Richtung gehen würden. Ich hätte nicht daran gedacht, dass wir gleich miteinander schlafen würden, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass es schon zu der einen oder anderen Berührungen kommen würde. Und jetzt bin ich süchtig danach, du hast mich innerhalb weniger Stunden abhängig gemacht", erklärte Rick und ließ seine Hand um ihre Brust gleiten, seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen streicheln, bis diese unter seinen Fingern hart waren. „Wie soll ich jemals wieder nicht daran denken, wie gut sie sich in meinen Händen anfühlen, wenn du sie unter diesen maskulinen Blusen versteckst? Oder wie gut deine Lippen sich auf meinen anfühlen, wenn du damit eine Kaffeetasse umschließt?"

„Du übertreibst!", sagte sie und stöhnte auf, als er weiter mit ihren Brustwarzen spielte.

„Keineswegs."

„Sie … du sind perfekt und ich weiß nicht, wie ich zwei Jahre lang warten konnte, sie zu berühren. Zwei Jahre überlegen konnte, wie ich dich dazu bringen könnte, dass du mich dich berühren lässt."

„Du kannst keine zwei Jahre … nein, nicht von Anfang an."

Vorsichtig ließ Rick eine Hand in Kates Schritt wandern, bevor er weitersprach. „Von dem Tag an, als du mir deine Polizeimarke ins Gesicht gehalten hast und nicht wolltest, dass ich dein Dekolleté signiere."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", flüsterte Kate.

„Das solltest du aber. Als du mir gegenüber im Verhörraum gesessen bist, mit deinen großen grünbraunen Augen, dem gewissen Etwas. Einem Strahlen, dem ich von Tag eins an verfallen war, ansonsten hätte ich mich nie darum bemüht, an ihrer Seite die kommenden Jahre verbringen zu können. Unverblümt in ihr Privatleben einzudringen in der Hoffnung, ihr irgendwann die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Mord an ihrer Mutter abschließen zu können."

„Damals hat du viel riskiert … ich meine, du hättest es mir auch einfach nicht sagen müssen."

„Wie hätte ich das machen sollen? Wie viele Geheimnisse kann ich vor dir verbergen?"

Sie lachte und schmiegte sich noch mehr an seinen warmen, starken Körper. Ließ es zu, dass seine Finger sie an einem öffentlichen Ort intim berührten. Immerhin saß sie am Strand, jederzeit konnte jemand vorbeikommen. Sie jemand sehen.

„Du musst mir etwas Zeit geben", bat sie und strich sanft aber doch fordernd über seinen Oberschenkel.

„Alle Zeit, die du brauchst, Kate. Und glaube mir, wenn ich mich jetzt noch einmal wiederhole – es war kein Fehler, dass wir mitsammen geschlafen haben, es war nur ein Fehler, wie es passiert ist. Ich hätte mich dir nicht aufzwingen dürfen."

„Vielleicht ist es aber genau das, was mir Spaß am Sex macht. Ich bin nicht das Vanilla-Girl, Castle. Ich brauche genau das, was du mir gegeben hast, danach sehne ich mich."

Seine Hände verharrten plötzlich in ihrer Position. Seine Katherine Houghton Beckett fand Gefallen an dem etwas anderen sexuellen Spielen? So hätte er sie nicht eingeschätzt. Sie war eine dominante junge Frau, aber vielleicht war genau das der Grund für ihre Vorliebe – sich wenigstens an einem Ort dominieren lassen zu können.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er und wollte es genauer wissen.

„Ich mag es, wenn jemand anderer das Kommando übernimmt", erklärte Kate und wartete auf eine Reaktion und erhielt auch eine, als er abermals begann mit ihrer Brust zu spielen, nur war mittlerweile die Hand unter das Shirt gewandert. „Wenn das Unerwartete passiert. Ich mag auch den Schmerz, so wie den, als du das erste Mal in mich eindrangst … alleine die Erinnerung daran erregt mich."

Ricks Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften und er zwang sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung unter sich, nun lag sie mit dem Rücken im Sand.

„Du hast alle Zeit, die du brauchst, wenn du mir glaubst, dass ich dich liebe."

Ihre Augen gaben ihm die Antwort, die er suchte. Nach der er sich gesehnt hatte, ohne dass sie die Worte, die er am liebsten hören würde, aussprach. Sie sollte die Zeit haben, die sie brauchte, er wollte die Worte nicht hören, bevor sie sie nicht so meinte.

Wenn sie seine Liebe deklarieren würde, sollte sie es auch so meinen, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 15**

**+#+#+**

A/N: Sorry … die letzten Tage waren einfach zu heiß zum Schreiben, zumindest in Wien.

Feedback welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 16**

**+#+#+#**

Als sie schließlich beim Abendessen mit Martha saßen, gemeinsam Pasta mit grünem Salat aßen, schwiegen sie, sprachen nicht über die Vorfälle des Tages. Irgendwann reichte es Martha schließlich, sie legte das Besteck zur Seite, nahm einen Schluck ihres Wassers – immer gab es noch keinen Wein zum Essen.

„Möge mir einer von euch beiden sagen, was hier nun wirklich los ist? Gestern scheint alles wunderbar zu sein, harmonisch. Idyllisch. Dann heute der Streit, oder wie man das auch immer nennen möchte. Seid ihr nun ein Paar? Freunde? Partner? Bekannte?" Ihre Stimme ließ Castle und Beckett wissen, dass sie eine Antwort erwartete, sie wusste, wie man die passenden Ergebnisse erzielte.

Rick hob seine Augen und blickte Kate tief in die Augen und überlegte, wie er die folgenden Zeilen passend formulieren könnte, als wäre es ein Absatz in seinem Buch.

„Wir versuchen noch einige Punkte abzustimmen. Allerdings Mutter, ist klar, dass ich Kate liebe und nicht vorhabe, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen."

„Das wird auch Zeit, Richard. Nach zwei Jahren, die ihr nun um einander herumgetanzt seid, solltet ihr euch endlich im Klaren sein, dass ihr für einander bestimmt seid, auch wenn ihr da eventuell nicht einsehen wollt."

„Mutter …"

Martha hob die Hand und blickte Kate an, der eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war. „Ihr sucht mittlerweile beide nach demselben. Beide wollt ihr wissen, wer Katherines Mutter ermordet hat, wer hinter all dem Elend steckt. Ihr sehnt euch beide nach einer intakten Familie, das ist klar und muss man gar nicht erst abstreiten. Die Gründe mögen unterschiedliche sein. Was ihr habt, das ist einzigartig. Ich sprecht durch Blicke besser mitsammen als mit Worten … Worte bringen euch eher in prekäre Lagen. Ihr vertraut einander im Normalfall blind …"

„Ist schon gut, Mutter …"

„Danke Martha", flüsterte Kate und nahm einen Bissen.

„Lasst euch das von niemandem nehmen, das ist mein Ernst."

„Wie meinst du da Martha?"

„Wenn ihr zurück nach NY kommt, werdet ihr keinen geebneten Weg vorfinden. Aber ist es nicht genau das, was euch an einander gefällt? Die Komplexität?"

Richard verstand, was seine Mutter ihm mitteilen wollte und sie hatte nicht gerade Unrecht. Kate war nicht auf ihn zugekommen, wollte nichts von seinem Geld und kein Autogramm auf ihrer Brust. Sie verlangte nicht nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und war stur, eigenwillig und wusste, was sie im Leben wollte. Zumindest war das die Seite, die er von Kate kannte.

Er liebte es, dass sie anders war. Und das nicht nur in den ihn neu offenbarten sexuellen Wünschen, die Kate ihm offenbart hatte. Bei jeder Gabel mit Essen, die sie zu ihrem Mund führte, musste er über das nachdenken, was sie gesagt hatte – kein Vanilla-Girl. Kein Vanilla-Girl. Seufzte. Er musste lächeln. Zu gerne hätte er nach Details gefragt, alles erfahren. Alles gewusst. Jede Kleinigkeit. Doch so lange seine Mutter sich mit ihnen den Raum teilte, war dies unmöglich.

Als sie den Tisch abräumten und zu zweit an der Küchenzeile standen, um den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen, konnte er nicht anders, als sie immer wieder unabsichtlich zu streifen, zu berühren. Beide lachten.

Auf einmal zitterte Kates Hand und sie versuchte es zu verheimlichen, versteckte ihre Hand. Rick griff danach.

„Tu das nicht, Kate. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse. Entzug kann auch in Etappen einsetzen. Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen."

„So lange war ich nicht abhängig."

„Der Körper gewöhnt sich sehr rasch an eine Substanz und …"

„… und ich bin vorbelastet, möchtest du sagen? Du hast keine Ahnung, Rick, wie es damals war. Keine Ahnung."

Mit Tränen in den Augen und Wut im Bauch verließ Kate den Raum. Wie konnte er nur auch nur diese beiden Situationen vergleichen? Damals war ihre Mutter aus ihrem Leben gerissen worden, dieses Mal war es lediglich die Entscheidung eines Mannes gewesen, der ihr sehr nahe stand, an den sie sich emotional gebunden hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach lernen, bessere Entscheidungen zu treffen, sich nur in Männer zu verlieben, die sie auch liebten? Liebte er sie denn wirklich?

Kate setzte sich auf die Terrasse und schaute dem Gewitter zu, welches nun über dem Meer tobte. Ein Schauspiel von Blitzen, das Grollen des Donners – ein Schauspiel. Ein Drama. Ein griechisches Theaterstück mit unklarem Ausgang. Immer wieder erhellte ein grelles Licht das Meer. Die Wellen krachten gegen die Felsen der Küste. Kate erinnerte das alles an ein Klavierkonzert. Die Streicher waren das Meer, Donner und Blitz der Flügel, der dominierte. Den Takt angab. Die Streicher untermalten die Geschichte, die erzählt wurde. Vielleicht war es Tschaikowsky. Beethoven.

So musste sich Kate daran erinnern, dass sie eines Tages mit ihrer Mutter, vielleicht war sie damals 14 gewesen, in die Carnegie Hall gegangen war, um Tschaikowskys erstes Klavierkonzert in B-Moll anzuhören. Einer ihrer Privatschüler hatte die Aufnahmeprüfung auf die Juliet geschafft, als Kate acht Jahre alt war, nun gehörte er bereits zu den musikalischen Größen auf dem Sektor.

Und so schloss die Polizistin ihre Augen, streckte ihre nackten Beine in den Regen und hörte vor ihrem geistigen Auge das Klavier, die Streicher, alles. Sie wusste im Detail, wann welches Instrument einsetzte, wann der Pianist welche Note spielte. Und dann sah sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter vor sich, ihr Strahlen, als die letzten Noten gespielt worden waren, sie den Raum erfüllten.

Sie war glücklich. Es waren die wenigen Momente in ihrer Jugend, in denen sie erkannte, dass ihre Mutter einst eine große Karriere als Pianistin aufgegeben hatte, um durch das Jura-Studium Stabilität in ihr Leben zu bringen, später heiraten zu können. Eine Familie zu grünen. All da war in ihrer Auffassung einer Künstlerin verwehrt.

Was würde ihre Mutter nur zu Rick sagen? Der Altersunterschied wäre einer der ersten Punkte, die sie bekritteln würde. Sie war keinem ihrer Freunde jemals offen gegenüber gestanden. Immer hatte war Johanna der Meinung gewesen, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient habe als diesen und jenen Jungen. Und ja, Rick war zehn Jahre älter als sie. Dann würde sie anmerken, dass sie in einen Mann verliebt sei, der bereits zweimal geschieden war, eine Tochter hatte und niemals lange Beziehungen zu führen schien. All seine Frauengeschichten in den Boulevard-Zeitungen. Dann würde sie sie darauf hinweisen, dass er eine bereits beinahe erwachsene Tochter hat und wahrscheinlich keine Kinder mehr haben wollte

Johanna hätte zahlreiche Gründe gefunden, um in ihrem Kind eine gewisse Unsicherheit zu wecken, so hatte es bisher immer funktioniert. Sie hatte von Kate stets gefordert, dass sie sich nicht leichtfertig auf eine Beziehung einlasse, sie wollte, dass sie genau abwog, welche Risiken sie einging, wenn sie es tat. Sie sollte nicht ihr Herz an einen Mann verlieren, der es nicht wert war, geliebt zu werden.

Kate, die die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt, musste lächeln. Ja, ihre Mutter war eine komplizierte Person gewesen. Jeder hatte sie für ihre Aufrichtigkeit geliebt, doch musste man sich ihr Vertrauen, ihre Freundschaft hart erkämpfen. Sie hatte sich stets mit denen verstanden, die nichts hatten – kein Geld, nichts zu verlieren oder auch einfach keine Hoffnung. Sie half ihnen, gönnte sich aber selbst wenig.

Sie war natürlich eine gute Mutter gewesen, eine sehr strenge vor allem. Oftmals waren sie sich in die Haare gekommen, hatten sich bis aufs Blut gestritten, einander angeschrien. Immer wieder hatte ihr Vater sich zwischen die Fronten begeben. Und die Streitgründe? Nichtigkeiten. Die Studienwahl. Die Noten, wenn sie kein A+ waren. Die wenigen Freundinnen, die sie nachhause brachte, die noch geringere Anzahl an jungen Männern – es waren zu wenig, dann waren sie nicht gut genug.

Doch als sie aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde, einfach ermordet worden war, war all das vergessen. Kate wusste, dass sie das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter romantisierte. In Momenten wie diesen vermisste sie sie aber, mehr als man sich vorstellen konnte. Viel mehr. Nicht nur den kritischen Blick, den sie auf jeden Mann in Kates Leben geworfen hatte, die schnippischen Kommentare, die Wortgefechte – all das vermisste sie, wissend, dass es niemand ersetzen konnte.

Jetzt geisterten all die Fragen durch Kates Kopf, die ihre Mutter ihr zu Rick stellen würde. War der Altersunterschied denn wirklich ein Problem für sie? Diese Frage, war leicht zu beantworten. Er war ein erwachsenes Kind. Er war kein normaler erwachsener Mann. Von Spielzeug konnte er die Finger nicht lassen. Doch wenn es um sie ging, dann hörte jeglicher Spaß. Für sie riskierte er sein Leben. Seinen Ruf. Er ging für sie durch dick und dünn.

Seine Ex-Frauen? Tja, diese waren nicht einfach handzuhaben. Meredith glaubte immer noch, einfach so in sein Leben hineinplatzten zu können. Alles musste sich dann um ihn drehen. Alles. Und sie erwartete Ricks sexuelle Ergebenheit. Das stellte ein Problem her. Gina? Ein Fall für sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nun verstanden, dass Rick sich nicht mehr für sie interessierte, aber nur vielleicht.

Alexis liebte sie. Kate verbrachte gerne Zeit mit dem Mädchen. Es war keine mütterliche Liebe, die sie für den Rotschopf empfand sondern eher eine freundschaftliche.

Und er behandelte sie gut. Irgendwann hatte er angemerkt, dass er von Meredith betrogen worden war, Gina hatte wahrscheinlich ebenso gehandelt, zumindest vermutete das Kate. Rick hingegen gehörte nicht zu den Männern, der fremdging. Wahrscheinlich würde er eine Beziehung zuvor beenden. Aber ihre eigene Eifersucht war sicherlich ein Problem. Sie tat sich schwer, in den Medien von ihm und seinen Frauen zu lesen, Bilder zu sehen. Also musste sie sich entscheiden, wenn sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, dann würde sie auch bei all den öffentlichen Auftritten die Frau an seiner Seite sein müssen, um Gerüchte jeder Art zu unterbinden. Um keine Fotos mehr sehen zu müssen. Um keine Schlagzeilen zu lesen. Um nicht von Freunden eine SMS zu erhalten, ob sie dieses und jenes bereits gehört habe.

Und er war es wert. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, ihre Haare gehalten, als sie sich übergeben musste. Sie gepflegt, als es ihr schlecht ging. Kein Hauch von Unsittlichkeit hatte er an den Tag gelegt. Und als sie schließlich mitsammen geschlafen hatten, da hatte sie es gewollt, es quasi herausgefordert mit ihrer Haltung.

Wahrscheinlich konnte sie ihm auch alles vergeben, alles. So wie sie ihm die Recherche am Tod ihrer Mutter vergeben hatte. Den einen oder anderen Blick. Das eine oder andere nicht passende Kommentar. Alles war vergeben und beinahe vergessen, wenn sie diese blauen Augen ansahen, das Lächeln aufgesetzt wurde und er sie in den Arm nahm oder seine große Hand lediglich, weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren, auf ihre Schulter legte.

Es waren viele Kleinigkeiten, die dieses Bild erschufen.

Sie würde es riskieren. Würde alles geben.

Kein Alkohol mehr. Niemals wieder Verletzungen um zu vergessen. Sie würde ihn wissen lassen, dass sie etwas bewegte, etwas sie quälte.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch selbst dazu bringen, sich zu öffnen. Offener zu werden. Ihn hinein zu lassen.

**#+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 16**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Ich weiß, ein relativ kurzes Kapitel …. Trotzdem war es notwendig. Oder?


End file.
